Marie on my Mind
by FeeferJ
Summary: What happens when Rogue starts thinking about the girl she used to be, and what she does when offered a chance to be that girl again.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't told any of the others, I already know what they would say. For all of their good intentions, I know how wrong they really are. My powers aren't a gift, they're a curse! They don't know what it is to be 'Rogue', they don't know what it is to be a prisoner inside your own skin. Before I kissed David and this nightmare reality took over I was just Marie. Marie, who would wear these little tank tops, and short shorts in the summer. Marie, who was known for her piano playing rather than her "Touch of Death". After my disastrous first kiss, and the ensuing bullshit, it was easier to just be Rogue. I thought if I could forget Marie then maybe, just maybe I wouldn't choke on the bitterness of reality. Rogue was the one that learned to survive on her own for eight months on the road, and the one who learned to fight. Rogue is the young woman with the old eyes and the memories of three lifetimes. When I look in the mirror I see Rogue; the jaded, lonely, untouchable girl. The others only see their teammate, their friend, the daughter they never had, but lately…. Lately I've had Marie on my mind._

_When I first heard about the cure, I felt like I was dreaming. I suddenly saw the world in a different light. For the first time since I manifested, the possibility for touch loomed like Technicolor in my black and white world. Of course I won't rush into anything; I have too much Logan in my head to go into this blindly. I'll find my facts and make an "informed decision". But I know, more than anything that this is what I want. All the dreams I had of a normal life and a family, all the dreams that I told myself could never happen; suddenly, are at the edge of my fingertips. For the first time in two years, I have REAL hope._

Rogue closed her journal and lay back in her bed with it tucked closely to her chest. Visions of picket fences and a brown haired baby with hazel eyes danced behind her closed lids. She felt his presence before he spoke, and shifted her eyes over to the figure in her doorway. Logan was leaning casually against the door frame, an as of yet unlit cigar hanging from his lips.

"Hey kid."

"Hey yourself."

"I thought you southern belles were supposed to have manners." Logan smirked as he lit the cigar.

Rogue sat up and threw her legs over the edge of the bed.

"And what do you mean by that sugah?" she drawled the last word out emphasizing the Mississippi in her voice.

"I've been here five minutes and you still haven't invited me in."

Logan was in one his unreadable moods, and it didn't go unnoticed. Rogue lifted one eyebrow in mocking imitation of the man before her, which produced yet another smirk from him.

"Never known you to be one who needs inviting sugar, but come in I suppose." She gently pat the bed beside her in invitation.

He entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him, before sitting next to her on the bed.

They sat in companionable silence for several moments, before Logan pulled her into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder enjoying the closeness of a person unafraid of her skin. He never denied her simple physical contact, and he never flinched when she came close; even though he'd been on the receiving end of her touch more than once. She let out a contented sigh before she began speaking again. "So I suppose you came in here to tell me something."

Logan took a long drag from his cigar before answering.

"The Prof is sending me and Scooter to go investigate a couple of suspected labs. I wanted to let you know I might not be around for a while."

"Oh." She felt herself tense and tried to relax her shoulders in an imitation of calm.

"What kind of labs?"

"The kind that give us nightmares kid." She could tell by the finality of his tone that he didn't care to elaborate any more than that.

"Oh."

Silence reigned for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Hey Marie?"

She lifted her head to look up at him, "Yeah sugar?"

"You always listen to such depressing shit?"

She grinned as he stood and headed for the door. "It's not depressing Logan, its Classical. It's supposed to help you relax." She feigned an indignant pout and crossed her arms over her chest.

He let a half grin escape, "Well, I don't know about you but I've been here for five minutes and I already feel sorry for myself."

Marie rolled her eyes as he turned away and began to walk down the hallway to the elevators.

"Be careful!" She yelled to his retreating back, before settling back on her bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

_I spoke with Dr. Agee today; he's the doctor at the institute. I had to fill out some forms, medical history and stuff about my "abilities". I gave a false name in case I chicken out. Apparently the cure involves weekly visits and "Gene Therapy". Have I mentioned how much I despise needles? I asked a million questions, and I think I made him slightly nervous. When I think about it, I suppose I sounded a little like a conspiracy theorist…. Or a tax auditor. After all, if you had deadly skin wouldn't you be so interested in a cure that questions took a back seat? Some of the questions I asked had "confidential" answers, and that made me slightly uneasy. He did mention that Essex laboratories provided his financial backing though. I know I've heard Hank mention a Nathaniel Essex and his research on genetics before, and if Hank admires the guy it has to be legit right? _

_I don't want to get my hopes up, but it's pretty much impossible at this point. I saw Kitty and Bobby today in the library; they were all over each other! I couldn't help but think, 'I could be able to do that in a few weeks.' I suppose I should be angry that my ex was publicly shoving his tongue down Kitty's throat, but I just can't be bothered. I must've been wandering around with this stupid grin on my face after that, because Jubes has been following me around with this LOOK on her face. She may act like a ditz, but she's no idiot. Thank god she isn't a mind reader, I'd never hear the end of it if she knew what I was planning on doing. I'm really serious about this. All I need to figure out now is how to get Miss Jubilation Lee off my ass long enough for me to go through with it. That might be the hardest part of all….._

Rogue woke up early hoping to avoid her roommate. Jubilee had been watching her the past few days with suspicion clear in her eyes. Rogue had just finished drying her hair when Jubilee walked into the bathroom fully dressed.

"Hey Roguey, you're up early." Jubilee flashed Rogue the suspicious glare she'd become familiar with over the last week.

"No earlier than you Jubes."

'Best offence is a good defense,' Rogue thought to herself.

"Well I figured we could hit up the mall, spend some quality time together. You've been so BUSY lately, hardly see you around anymore."

Rogue could tell she was fishing, and knew she would have to be more careful. No one else had been curious about her activities, but she knew it was only a matter of time before someone else's red flags were raised.

Rogue wasn't prepared for the brick Jubilee hit her with.

"Ya know chica, it's ok to be angry."

"What?" Rogue was suddenly very confused.

"About Bobby and Kitty. It's ok to be angry. You don't have to be so damn nice about it. It's gotta bug you. I mean he was a real asshole about it, it's not like you can control your skin thing, and besides there are ways around it. You've got that huge collection of scarves; I mean silk is a turn on right? You're too good for him anyway, any guy that would leave you for KITTY is clearly only thinking with half a brain, or hormones. And besides, I've caught Bobby naked… you aren't missing much anyway." Jubilee finally stopped her tirade long enough to take a breath.

Realization dawned on her, and she had to suppress the urge to smile. Jubilee thought her breakup with Bobby was behind her strange behavior, the thought of Rogue wanting to be cured obviously hadn't crossed her mind.

Jubilee looked at Rogue thoughtfully before continuing. "And besides, it's not like this cure shit they keep talking about is even in the question. I mean, that would be selling out, that would be letting hate win."

The twinge of guilt Rogue felt was palpable. It must have shown in her face, because the next question Jubilee threw at her made her feel trapped. "You weren't thinking about it were you? The cure?"

"Of, of course not Jubes. I mean, I thought about it but, I mean, I would never do it." She half stammered the lie before she felt the guilt wash over her in waves. She hated lying to her friend, but she couldn't tell her the truth.

Rogue's answer seemed to appease her however, because the next thing she knew Jubilee was dragging her to her closet.

"I hope you weren't planning on wearing THAT to the mall." Jubilee eyed her outfit with a grimace and began rummaging through her wardrobe. "How are we EVER gonna find you a hot rebound guy if you insist on dressing like a nun? Hasn't living with me taught you ANYTHING chica?" Jubilee sighed in exasperation while perusing the articles of clothing in front of her. After several long minutes and flying articles of clothing, Jubilee emerged with a triumphant grin from the depths of the walk in closet. In her hands was the sheerest piece of material Rogue owned.

"Slip this over one of my tank tops, and those cute little leather pants of yours, and the boys will be dropping at your feet in no time."

She tossed the shirt to Rogue and began digging through her own drawers.

Rogue grinned as she began to change.

* * *

'God, where the hell am I?' Rogue sat up groggily. 

"Ah, you're awake my dear."

"Dr. Agee?"

"Anna, how do you feel?"

'Anna? Oh, Anna. I'm Anna. Gene therapy. Dr. Agee. Check. He's looking at me. I suppose I should answer him.' Rogue processed everything as the fog in her brain began to clear.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she asked tiredly.

"It's a normal reaction dear, nothing to be worried about. You may be sensitive to touch for the next several days however." Dr. Agee put his hand on her arm to help her off the exam table and she winced.

"Lucky for me people aren't waiting in line for physical contact then, huh Doc?"

The doctor grinned as he showed her to the door. "You won't have to wait much longer dear. Soon you'll be like any normal girl. I'll see you next week Anna, do try and get some rest."

Rogue hailed a cab and headed back to the mansion on Greymalkin Lane.


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare/Dream

Logan ran his hand up her side to tangle in her hair; his breathe hot and moist against her neck. Rogue began moving her hips up against his in a persistent rhythm, while he placed butterfly kisses along the sensitive skin of her throat. When he bit down she cried out her pleasure, only to have his lips silence her. He thrust his tongue into her mouth with an almost brutal force, demanding her surrender. She felt as if she were being devoured, and basked in the pleasure he was giving her. She returned the kiss with everything she had when Logan stilled above her. The veins in his face and neck began to bulge as the pull began and she felt everything he was begin to flow into her. She tried to push his body away, but he was so heavy and her arms were restricted. She looked down at her hands to see them cuffed into the machine that had nearly killed her. Logan fell away from her and began to bleed from a myriad of wounds. Rogue closed her eyes and felt the rain fall on her skin. She watched as her parents were dragged away towards certain death; she began to cry as she strained toward them, the hands of the soldiers holding her back. Her futile attempts to struggle were rewarded with the sound of groaning metal, the butt of the gun barely registered when it made contact. She came to when the first faceless doctor cut into her skin, her screams muffled by the green liquid that invaded her mouth and nose. The feeling of liquid metal being poured onto her bones made her thrash as much as the restraints allowed. She felt like her skin was on fire, the burning metal unbearable. She thought she would lose her mind from the pain and opened her mouth in an endless scream.

Rogue woke up with a scream, every inch of her skin on fire. Her body was drenched in sweat and every muscle ached. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. When she'd finished retching, she ran lukewarm water into the tub hoping to extinguish the fire in her veins.

As she sank into the water she felt the burning subside and began to cry. The after tremors of the nightmares combined with the pain from the gene therapy frayed at her nerves. She began to wonder if she could go through it all again, and if it would even work. Once she'd gotten the wrenching sobs under control she released the drain and began to towel herself off.

The pain was a small price to pay if it meant being able to touch again.

It was late when Logan and Scott finally got back. They'd been gone for little less than four weeks, and neither had gotten any sleep in the past 36 hours.

Logan had changed into a pair of jeans and a flannel during the flight back and was looking forward to crashing in a comfortable bed. He'd lived in less than desirable conditions for a long time, but he'd become accustomed to a decent bed, and a hot shower, and at that moment he was in desperate need of both. He was making his way down the hallway, duffel thrown over his shoulder, when he was assaulted by the brightest yellow jacket he'd ever seen.

"Hey Wolvie." Jubilee began to fidget with the buttons on her jacket at his approach. He could smell the apprehension on her as he got closer.

Logan nodded his head in her direction in greeting, as she fell into step beside him.

"Something on your mind Lee? It was a long trip and I have an appointment to keep with my bed, so if you could spit it out that would be great." Out of all of Marie's little friends Jubilee was the one he could tolerate the most. He had a grudging respect for the girl; she was good to Marie, and she was there for her when he couldn't be. He stopped walking and looked over at the Asian girl who had finally stopped playing with her buttons.

"Well, I know you just got back and all, but…. I'm worried about Rogue."

With those words she had his undivided attention. Logan felt his hackles rising when he asked, "What's the matter with Rogue?"

"She's hardly been around lately, which, ya know, isn't cause to worry or anything but when she HAS been here all she does is sleep. She's been shying away from everyone even more than usual, and her nightmares have been out of control. She's woken up screaming every night this week, and she won't talk to me about it. Every time I try to get her to open up she acts like she doesn't have the energy to get into it. I figured if anyone could figure out what was going on with her, it'd be you."

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose as he processed everything Jubilee said. If something were wrong, Marie would tell him. In 15 years of remembered existence, she had been the one person able to get to him. She'd caused him to care, and because of her he had a home. She was the one person he'd learned to love, even if the thought did still scare him shitless. The fact remained however; he loved her, so he stayed. While he gave her time to grow up, he joined the team, he went on missions, and he even taught classes. With a sigh that sounded more like a growl he began to speak again.

"Look kid it's late, I need a shower and a decent nights sleep before I'm gonna be any good to anybody. First thing in the morning I'll find out what's goin on with Rogue ok?"

Jubilee visibly relaxed as she nodded her understanding. She began walking down the hall when Logan called out to her again.

"Hey Kid!"

Jubilee turned halfway on her heel to look at him before answering, "Yeah Wolvie?"

"You did good. Coming to me. Rogue's lucky to have you for a friend."

Jubilee smiled. "Aw shucks Wolvie, don't start getting all soft on me. It'll ruin your reputation." She winked as she turned back around and made her way to the room she shared with Marie.

Marie woke from another hellish night feeling weak and feverish, clutching the dog tags Logan had ordered especially for her. She looked down at her hand, wondering at what point during the night she had grabbed them.

'Could have sworn I left these in the nightstand,' she thought drowsily. Rogue untangled herself from her ravaged bed sheets, and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom. She took one look at her haggard appearance in the mirror as she slipped the tags over her head and groaned. Dr. Agee had explained that there would be side effects, but she hadn't realized they would be this bad.

'I can DO this,' she thought to herself,' just a few more weeks, and it'll be done and over with. What is a few weeks of pain compared to a lifetime without touch? I can do this.'

She repeated the mantra to herself over and over again as she pulled the brush through her two toned hair before pulling it back into a loose pony tail, the platinum streaks falling free to frame her face. She brushed her teeth quickly and slipped into a pair of jeans. Jubilee had an early class and was out of the room, and Rogue took the opportunity to turn on the radio. She'd just slipped on a bra and shirt when there was a knock at her door.

She smiled, already knowing who was on the other side. Metal fingers had a distinct sound even to those without enhanced senses. Logan was finally back.

"Come in sugar," she called.

When he opened the door and stepped inside, she giggled.

"What's so funny kid?" he asked with a hint of confusion.

"Your hair got long. What, they didn't have any barber shops where you were?"

Logan leaned against the door frame casually, while Rogue reclined on the bed.

"When you're undercover you don't exactly have time to stop for a haircut Marie."

"I'll bet Scott's hair looks the same," she smirked.

"He cuts it himself."

"Why didn't you ask him to trim yours wild man?" Her smirk had become a full blown grin at this point.

Logan let out a short bark of laughter.

"You think I trust Scooter with a pair of scissors to my head? Healing factor or not, I don't fucking think so!"

"Wuss," Marie teased.

"My healing factor covers a lot of things darlin' but pansy ass haircuts ain't one of em." He grinned at her before walking over to sit on the bed.

Marie leaned over and put her arms around his neck mindful of her uncovered hands.

"I missed you Logan," she whispered into his neck.

"Missed you too kid," he whispered back, taking the opportunity to breathe in her scent as it washed over him. He made a mental note of the changes since he'd been gone, and the heat of her skin against his.

"You feelin' ok girl?" he pulled back slightly to look at her.

She pulled away almost reluctantly before answering. "Not sleeping well, think maybe I'm coming down with something." She brushed a wisp of hair away from her eyes and looked down at her bare hands.

Logan cocked his head in the direction of her radio, "Well this shit IS pretty nauseating."

She clocked him lightly in the arm in response and pulled her legs up onto the bed to rest her chin on the tops of her knees.

"Marie?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"I liked it better when you listened to the depressing shit. At least that didn't make my ears bleed."

"Wolverine," she huffed indignantly," if you have nothing better to do than make fun of my taste in music you can just leave right now Mister." She threw a lopsided grin at him as he got off the bed.

"Join me for lunch kid?" he asked.

"Sure thing Logan." She smiled a brilliant smile up at him and he headed for the door.

Back in the relative quiet of his own room Logan thought about Marie. She'd seemed ok, a little tired, but Jubilee had mentioned that she'd been having nightmares. There were nights that he still woke up in terror; claws unleashed and ready to shred the non-existent demons that haunted his dreams, and she had Magneto's horrors on top of everything else. She'd told him once about the concentration camps, and the furnaces. How the smell of burning bodies would pervade and corrupt her dreams, and how she could still smell it days later. He tried to steer his mind away from that line of thought and instead concentrated on Marie herself.

He could still smell her shampoo on his shirt, and inhaled deeply.  
There had been something odd about her scent, and he couldn't quite place what it was. The shampoo scent was the same herbal rose she favored, and she hadn't been wearing any sort of perfume. Her clothes smelled of fabric softener, and he thought about the low cut top she'd been wearing. She'd had the dog tags on, and he smiled at the thought of the pieces of metal nestled between her cleavage. It was then that he realized what had been different about her.

Her scent held a metallic tinge that hadn't been there before.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Marie on my Mind  
Author: FeeferJ  
Email: FeeferL at yahoo dot com or R just to be safe.  
Summary: Response to the challenge issued on WRbeta. ;)  
Series: Marie on my Mind  
Category: Rogan Shipper Fic, Angst  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but god do I wish they were. Sigh Please don't sue. I have no money.  
Archive: Sure  
Spoilers/Continuity: Talks about "The cure" but not neccassarily X-3 related ;). I take bits and pieces from Movieverse and Comicverse, and this is what you get.  
Genre: Angsty goodness  
Author's Notes: Thanks again to the wonderful and talented Jesse for putting up with me and keeping me from banging my head into a wall. The wall also appreciates this. And C, even tho she ships Romy, for encouraging feedback. ) I'll start posting on Sundays. Part one can be located at the following link: http/community. Represents a Dream or Nightmare Sequence  
'Is unspoken thoughts'

**Alone  
by Edgar Allan Poe **

From childhood's hour I have not been  
As others were; I have not seen  
As others saw; I could not bring  
My passions from a common spring.  
From the same source I have not taken  
My sorrow; I could not awaken  
My heart to joy at the same tone;  
And all I loved, I loved alone.  
Then- in my childhood, in the dawn  
Of a most stormy life- was drawn  
From every depth of good and ill  
The mystery which binds me still:  
From the torrent, or the fountain,  
From the red cliff of the mountain,  
From the sun that round me rolled  
In its autumn tint of gold,  
From the lightning in the sky  
As it passed me flying by,  
From the thunder and the storm,  
And the cloud that took the form  
(When the rest of Heaven was blue)  
Of a demon in my view.

Rogue took a deep breath when she exited the taxi she'd taken from Xavier's, and paid the cabbie. With a tug on her gloves she began walking up the flight of marble steps in front of her. She tried, and failed, to erase the pang of guilt she felt as she stepped through the intimidating doors of The Institute of Genetic Fundamentals.

"Hello Anna," the impossibly cheerful receptionist greeted,"Dr. Agee will be ready for you shortly. Why don't you have a seat in the waiting room until he calls for you," she smiled. Rogue nodded silently at the overly perky woman behind the glass and made her way to the waiting room.

She sat herself in the chair nearest the lobby's entrance, and picked up the lone magazine lying on the table. She flipped through the latest issue of _American Baby _as she tried to squelch the anxiety clawing at her chest.

'I can do this,' she repeated to herself for what felt like the millionth time, 'what's a little bit of pain? It'll be worth it all in the end.'

"Anna?" The nurse called from the lobby's doorway, "Dr. Agee is ready for you now."

Rogue mentally braced herself, and followed the woman down the hallway with an agonizing sense of dread.

There were two things Rogue was aware of when she came to, the searing pain throughout her body, and the fact that she was strapped down. She gingerly tested the restraints, and felt the tears fall down her face when the pain intensified with her movements.

"Hello?" she called out weakly, "Is anyone there?"

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and Dr. Agee was smiling down on her.

"Ah, Anna. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm being burned alive doc. Why am I strapped down?" she forced her blurry vision into focus and concentrated on the doctor's face.

"Some patients thrash during the treatment, it is simply a precautionary measure." The Doctor smiled reassuringly as he released the straps.

"Can't say that I'm surprised," she sighed, "Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"Everyone has a different experience, just think what you'll have once treatment is complete!" he enthused.

"Momma always said 'Nothing worth having comes easy'." Dr. Agee helped her off the table.

"Your mother sounds like an intelligent woman." Rogue was silent as they walked to the door and down the hallway.

"Christine took the liberty of calling a cab for you dear; we'll see you next week?" The doctor cast an expectant look at her.

"It's a date doc," she called as she exited the building.

Rogue descended the steps to the waiting cab and collapsed into the seat.

'I don't know how I'm gonna get through lunch with Logan,' she thought. She drifted to sleep in a sea of pain as the cab headed towards Westchester.

Rogue grabbed a tray from the cafeteria as she made her way to the table Logan was sitting at. When he caught sight of her he stood up and kicked her chair out for her.

"Hey darlin'." He greeted. Logan took in her tired appearance as she drew nearer.

"Hey," she said, trying to force the discomfort from her voice.

Logan went to pull her into a hug and she flinched back visibly. He gave her a questioning look, worry blossoming in his eyes as a familiar sterile smell assaulted his nose. Marie smelled like a fucking lab.

"Since when do you pull away from me kid?" Logan studied her searching for anything that would give him a clue as to what was wrong. "What's wrong with you Marie?" he questioned.

Rogue sat her tray down before maneuvering herself into the chair.

"Nothing's wrong Logan," she lied, "I just had a rough danger room session. I'm really sore, not all of us have a healing factor you know," she joked weakly.

Logan's nostrils flared slightly at the lie, and she felt her pulse race. After several seconds of scrutiny, he sat down at the table.

"Anymore questions sugar, or do I get a turn?" she teased trying to draw his attention away from studying her.

Logan leaned back in the chair and smirked while she bit into her sandwich.

"Depends on what you wanna ask me darlin'."

Rogue tilted her head to the side as she swallowed.

"You and Scooter find anything while you were gone?"

Logan's smirk disappeared to be replaced with cold seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah we did," he grunted. "We had some close calls, but we managed to get the job done."

"Close calls?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle kid. Had to call in a friend of mine to get us out of a jam, but we weren't in any real danger."

Marie grinned up at him, "Didn't realize you HAD friends sugar."

"Well," he smirked, "let's call him an associate. Gunn's a pretty good guy, his pirate fantasies are out of control though. You'd like him kid; I'll have to introduce you one day." Logan paused as he thought better of his statement, "Come to think of it, you wouldn't like him. Matter of fact, you'd probably hate him."

Rogue smiled as she lifted her glass. She'd been about to speak when one of the younger kids bumped into her. The pain that shot through her at the contact caused her to drop the glass, and she watched helplessly as it shattered on the tiled floor. The boy stammered an apology as Rogue bent to clean up the mess.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed however, and Logan was quick to call her on it.

"What the fuck was that Marie?"

"I already told you Logan, I had a tough danger room session, that's all."

"Don't bullshit me girl, I know you better than that. You smell like a fucking lab!" Logan glared down at her, anger apparent in every line of his body.

Marie's own anger surfaced as her mind raced to come up with an excuse. She hadn't considered that he could smell the Institute on her, and she was paying for the oversight now.

"I went to see Hank OK, female problems." She glared defiantly up at him, challenging him to question her.

She was caught off guard when he grabbed her arm, and she winced as a piece of glass cut through the material of her glove and blood welled from the shallow cut. Logan released her arm as he caught scent of the blood. Marie looked down at her hand and watched in shocked horror as the cut healed.

"What is it Marie? How bad is it?" Logan made a move to grab her hand, but she whirled away from him clutching it to her chest.

Marie felt overwhelmed as fine tremors took over her body.

With a stammered, "I have to go," she raced from the room.

Logan stood feeling dumbfounded, and noticed for the first time that they'd had an audience.

"What the hell was that all about Logan? What did you SAY to her?" Scott rounded on him as he headed in the direction Rogue had run off.

"None of your fucking business One Eye," he growled out.

Cyclops sighed in exasperation. "Logan hear me out. She's obviously upset and going to her right now will only make things worse. Give her some time to calm down, and then you can go running after her. Alright?"

Logan grunted noncommittally and stalked out the door.

Back in her room, Rogue curled into a ball on her bed and allowed the wrenching sobs to overwhelm her. She fell into a fitful sleep, too exhausted to process everything that had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ugh, my head.'

Rogue felt as if she were under water, and tried to clear the haze from her brain. Blinking against the bright lights above her, she attempted to take in her surroundings.

'The Institute, I think. Gene Therapy. But, that's not Dr. Agee. What the hell is goin on here?'

The fog began to clear from her brain only to be replaced with fear, as an unknown person stepped from the shadows.

"Who are you," she demanded," and what the hell are you doing to me?" Rogue looked down at the restraints holding her arms in place, panic lacing itself through her body.

The thing, man, above her grinned; red eyes flashing. The black lips sneered, "You have such potential girl, I only seek to bring it out."

She felt the prick of the needle, and the searing pain of the liquid entering her vein.

She tried to focus through the agony, to the bands trapping her arms. The surgical tray next to her began to shake and narrowing her eyes in concentration, she summoned the parts of Magneto in her head. If she could access his power, she could be free. She could manipulate the metal, and she would go to the X-Men. They would make the pain stop, if she could just concentrate.

"Oh GOD!" She cried out, thrashing against the restraints. The pain intensified, and the man above her let out a cruel laugh.

"There is no God here child, only Sinister."

Rogue's vision began to dim as the fog returned, overwhelming her senses. Gratefully she slipped back into the darkness, praying the nightmare would end.

* * *

Logan stalked through the mansion, the past few hours weighing heavily on his mind. He kept seeing the look on Marie's face when he went to touch her, the way her scent changed when she lied to him. He shook his head.

Something had been wrong, terribly wrong, and he was determined to find out what it was. He knew Marie almost as well as she knew herself, he'd easily smelled the lie on her, she had to have known he would. Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, the fact remained. Marie wouldn't lie. She just wouldn't, but she had.

Teenage rebellion he could understand, but there were too many holes in that theory to hold water. Marie had never been your typical teenager, too long on the road, and too many foreign memories had seen to that. As a young adult she was more mature than some of the senior staff; not to mention that whatever she was up to had her little friends worried, and her friends were notorious for their immature stunts. If something had Jubilee worried enough to come to him about it, it was something serious.

His need to protect Marie overriding his need to believe her, led Logan to the lower levels in search of answers. He slipped into the control booth of the danger room, and pound in his entry code. He'd seen Rogue take a beating during training and out in the field, and she'd never reacted like she had earlier. She was normally so deprived of physical contact that she welcomed it in any form; she'd never flinched away from him, not even after he'd impaled her with his claws. Focusing back to the task at hand, Logan concentrated on the display panel in front of him; with the press of several keys, he quickly accessed the Danger Room's simulation log.

Everyone who used the room had to be logged in, in part to measure their progress against the simulated combatants, and in part to keep the younger students from stumbling into the room and getting themselves killed. In this case it would tell Logan exactly what Marie wouldn't, the truth. Logan's eyes narrowed as the results were displayed on the screen, and the sharp sting of disappointment edged close to the surface.

Rogue hadn't seen the inside of the danger room in over two weeks. Logan fought the urge to release the claws and shred the inside of the control booth, opting instead to find Hank. He was coming up with more questions than answers from this investigation, and none of it was settling well.

Finding Hank had been easy enough; all a person had to do was follow the strains of Carmen that filtered through the hall. Logan followed the opera music and entered the lab quietly.

"Got a second Hank?"

The large blue man drew his attention away from the microscope he'd been studying, leaned over to turn down the music, and placed the glasses back on his face.

"What can I do for you Logan?" He steepled his fingers together and looked expectantly at the man before him.

"Just needed to ask you a quick question Doc. It's about Rogue."

Hank looked surprised for a moment before responding. "Logan, I don't pretend to understand what this is about, but you must be aware that it is quite unethical for me to discuss Rogue's medical history with you. It would be in direct violation of doctor patient confidentiality since you are neither guardian nor family member, not to mention that she is of legal age."

Logan was dangerously close to losing his calm facade, and glared at the doctor.

"Look McCoy, all I wanna know is if you've seen her recently. You can tell me that much right?"

Beast shifted slightly in his chair before answering.

"No Logan. No I haven't. In fact I don't believe I've seen her at all this week."

With his suspicions confirmed, Logan made his way to the elevator. Pounding in his access codes he began his ascent to the student wing. Everything made sense, all of the confusing little details fell neatly into morbid place; it had just taken him a while to figure it out. They'd all been there when the Professor first told them he'd heard whispers about a "cure", the way her scent had been changing, her unknown whereabouts, the secretive behavior. None of that was Marie. He thought about the mission he'd just come back from. He and Scott had raided and destroyed several labs that offered a 'cure', there was no cure; only a clever trap that lured the unsuspecting in for testing. He only hoped he wasn't too late to stop her before she made a terrible mistake. He pounded his fist into the metal wall of the elevator in irritation, cursing how long the machine was taking.

'Should have taken the god damn stairs,' he thought impatiently.

* * *

Logan was out of the elevator before the doors had had a chance to fully open. He made his way quickly down the hallway and to Marie's room. He tried the door knob, only to find it locked. He could hear Marie thrashing on the other side of the door, in the throes of a nightmare he thought he knew all too well. With a SNIKT he released one long adamantium blade, and sliced through the lock. Logan pushed the door open and stopped dead in his tracks.

He felt the pull on his body as metal bones reacted to an unseen magnetic touch. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Marie on the bed, hair matted against her sweat dampened face, silent tears leaking down her cheeks; struggling against some intangible force. The most horrific sight that assaulted him however, were the small objects that seemed to orbit around her like a force field. The assortment of nails, thumb tacks, hair clips, and other small objects continued to whirl around the room, as Logan stepped forward.

Fighting through the flying metal, he carefully made his way to the bed. The closer he got, the more Logan felt the pull against his skeleton intensify. Sitting next to Marie, he tentatively put his hands on her shoulders and called out to her.

"Marie, wake up Marie," he called. "Wake up darlin', it's only a nightmare. C'mon Marie wake up." Gently, he shook her shoulders.

With an angry cry she unleashed three bone claws from her ungloved hand, and drove them into his chest.

Logan felt the claws enter and grit his teeth. He wondered if that was what she had felt when she attempted to wake him that terrible night. "Marie…," he ground out, wincing as the jagged claws invaded even further with each indrawn breathe.

Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at her hand, at the protruding claws, and the man impaled on the other end.

"Oh- oh my G- God," she gasped, taking in shaky breathes.

In shock she retracted the claws, and Logan grunted as they slid from his body. Marie scrambled from the bed shaking uncontrollably, a mix of shock and horror on her face as she watched the wounds on her hand close.

"Wha- what's WRONG with me!" she cried, rocking herself back and forth.

Logan stood, and tried to grab for her hand. She wrenched away, slamming herself flat against the wall.

"Don't touch me, don't TOUCH ME!" She screamed. He knew he had to diffuse the situation and quickly, Marie was on the verge of hysteria. When he advanced again she unconsciously put out a hand to ward him off, and he froze. In her conscious state her grasp of the magnetic powers was apparently much stronger and her emotional state only served as an amplifier. Logan struggled futilely to get free; desperation was driving him as he watched her fall apart. Rogue simply stared down at her hand like it belonged to a stranger and began to sob, giant tears streaming down her face.

"Marie," Logan pleaded, "c'mon darlin', let me go. We can figure this out. Hank will know what's going on."

She looked up at him, and for the briefest of moments he thought she was going to listen. Regret replaced the shock in her eyes, and she slowly shook her head.

Inching her way to the door, she concentrated carefully on keeping him in place.

"I'm sorry Logan. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," she sniffled before wiping the tears away. "I can't stay here. I'm so sorry."

"Marie, Marie don't DO this!" he shouted, the situation had gone from bad to worse.

She looked behind her once before whispering, "I love you," and slipped from the room.

* * *

She had to think, she had to get out of the mansion. She didn't know how long the magnetic hold would last; she didn't even know how she'd done it in the first place. First the cut healing, then the claws, and now this. She shut her eyes and tried to focus. She had to escape. A taxi would take too long and she needed to get out and away now.

'The Institute. Dr. Agee can fix this. He'll know what's going on,' the thought struck like lightening and she made her way to the garage.

'Can't take one of the cars, they all have tracking devices after the mansion raid.'

She looked up when she heard one of the motorcycles start, to see Remy placing a helmet over his auburn hair. Her decision made, she called out to him.

"Gambit! Wait a minute."

He turned and flipped up the visor, "Hello chere." He smiled brilliantly down at her from the seat of the bike as she approached.

"Anything I can do for you?" his red on black eyes sparkled suggestively.

"I need a ride into the city Rems, think you can take me?"

Remy winked and threw her a helmet. "Anything for a beautiful woman such as yourself, hop on."

Throwing the helmet over her hair she scrambled quickly onto the back of the bike.

Gambit gunned the engine before turning to her, "Hold on tight p'tite."

After what seemed like an eternity, Logan felt the invisible hold on his body relax. When he was finally able to move again, he went tearing out of the room. Slicing through the door, his only thought was of getting to Marie. He heard an engine being gunned and raced for the main entrance praying to whatever god would listen that he'd be able to stop her. Throwing open the main door, he was just in time to see Rogue seated behind Remy as they disappeared down the drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to DisturbedCourtney for her help with Remy. She has a way with him ;)

As the mansion disappeared quickly behind them, Rogue was thankful that there would be no conversation for this ride. It was taking everything in her to hold on to Remy and not break down in hysterics. She'd gone searching for a cure; to her unpleasant surprise, instead of controlling her skin she wound up manifesting every power she'd ever stolen. Rogue could still feel the bone claws itching beneath the skin of her knuckles, and the metal of the Harley made something inside her body reverberate like a plucked string. Feeling the shudder pass through her as everything flashed before her closed eyes, she tightened her arms reflexively around Remy's waist.

Passing what little traffic there was on the roads, the city loomed in front of them both ominous and comforting at the same time.

"Where exactly you need to go Roguey?" Remy threw the question over his shoulder at her while the bike idled at a red light.

"Grand Central Station Rems." Grand Central wasn't a place to draw suspicion, and there were plenty of people there to lose herself in. It would make tracking difficult, if not impossible.

"Grand Central, what you gon' do there p'tite?" Gambit's question held an edge of confusion.

"I'm meetin up with a friend of mine, she's visiting from Washington. We're gonna grab lunch and do some shopping. If it hadn't been for you giving me a ride I might have been late meeting her." The lie came easily enough, and if Gambit had any doubt, he never showed any signs of it. When the light changed again and the traffic started moving, Rogue was thankful that he hadn't asked any more questions.

She knew she couldn't risk having him drop her off in front of the Institute, and putting two and two together. She also couldn't afford for him to tell Logan where she'd gone when he got back to the mansion. She knew Logan, and she knew he would follow; she just hoped she'd gotten enough of a lead. As it was, Grand Central was only a few blocks away from the Institute, and all the different scents would effectively mask hers; at least, she hoped they would. Logan's nose was good, but even he had his limits. Reaching their destination Remy pulled up to the curb.

"Ça c'est votre s'arrêter mademoiselle. We are here." Remy flashed a smile as Rogue climbed off the bike.

"Je vous remercie Monsieur Lebeau." She replied, somewhat startled that she had understood him, much less known what to say back.

"Never knew you spoke French chere." Remy winked at her as she handed him her helmet.

"I'm just full of surprises Rem, thanks for the ride," she called as she began to walk away.

She entered the station and sat down on one of the benches, making sure that Remy would be long gone when she re-emerged alone. Time seemed to crawl by as she waited, and after five eternal minutes she impatiently decided it had been long enough. Pushing her hands deep into her pockets she descended the stairs and made her way to the busy sidewalk, before heading in the direction of the Institute.

'Dr. Agee will know what's goin' on. This will all be sorted out soon.' Letting out a weary sigh she picked up her pace.

Logan paced the garage aimlessly, anger warring with fear. He'd seen Marie leave with the Cajun and he'd raced to the garage in a futile attempt to follow them. It would be his luck that Gambit had one of the few vehicles that didn't carry a tracking device.

"No t'ief likes feelin' someone over they shoulder all the time," Gumbo had said. "Gotta have some freedom," he'd said.

'The thief better have an angel looking over his shoulder,' Logan thought as he hopped on one of the available bikes, 'because if anything happens to Marie, they'll never find all the pieces.' Peeling out of the garage and down the drive Logan had started to follow the already weakening scent.

The back roads they'd taken had been a godsend because there hadn't been to much traffic to interfere, but once he'd hit the interstate the trail had run cold. Cursing he'd turned back, knowing that the only thing he could do now was try to get a hold of Lebeau. With the telepaths out of the mansion he was pretty much on his own, and Gambit wasn't known to carry a cell phone. Hopelessly out of options, Logan did the only thing he could. He paced.

After an hour of restless pacing and damage to several of the vehicles housed in the garage, the distinct sound of a Harley could be heard coming up the drive. Logan's nose twitched as the wind carried the scent of a very familiar, and soon to be very dead, Cajun.

Remy wasn't prepared when he turned around and nearly walked straight into Logan. The metal lined shoulders of the man in front of him were as rigid and unforgiving as his mood. Gambit barely had time to register the movement before the Wolverine had him pinned against a wall, his shirt and trench coat bunched in the deadly hands.

The look that Remy saw suggested something feral, and he knew that he wasn't dealing with Logan. He'd never actually seen the Wolverine, but he now knew that Bobby hadn't been exaggerating. The eyes in front of him were enough to drive a spike of fear straight through him, and he wondered what he'd done to garner such a greeting.

His question was answered quickly enough when he heard the low growl of Logan's words, "Where is she bub?"

Remy's red on black eyes narrowed slightly and he tilted his head in thought. He was pretty sure he knew the 'she' Logan was referring to, but he wasn't sure he should throw Rogue to the wolves so to speak. There was no telling what Logan would do in a mood like this, and Remy was rather fond of Rogue. He didn't think Logan would hurt her, she was the only one the Wolverine could really tolerate; but he didn't want her raining hell down on his head for sending Logan after her like that, if she didn't want him knowing where she was.

"Where is who mon ami? Remy know many fems, and he not be one of de mind readers." Remy let out a sly smile, and prayed he would come out of the encounter in one piece.

Logan slammed him into the wall again, with enough force to make him slam his head against the brick before throwing his arm across the Cajun man's throat.

"In case you haven't noticed Gumbo," Logan released the claws on his right hand with a SNIKT before easily burying them into the wall next to Gambit's head, "I'm not in a joking kinda mood. She's in trouble and she could be in danger, now where the hell IS she?"

The Wolverine pulled his arm back, once again allowing air into the Cajun's lungs and retracting the adamantium blades. With a slight cough, Remy rubbed his damaged windpipe. Straightening himself, and adjusting his attire, he faced Logan.

"Since when is shoppin' considered dangerous t' anyt'ing other dan a man's credit cards Logan?"

"Is that what she told you?" Wolverine sneered, "Ya know Lebeau, you ARE as dumb as you look. You think she was that eager to get out of here to go shopping?" Logan was incredulous. "Where did you take her Gumbo, I'm gettin pretty damn tired of you wasting my time."

"Grand Central Station, homme. If dis be so serious, won' y' be needin' back up or somet'ing? Why ain' de team freakin' out wit' you?"

Logan let out a snort even as a sense of pride flit through him, 'Figures. She's got me in her head, of course she'd pick a place to get lost in. Million different damn scents. Hard, but not impossible.' Turning the keys in the ignition of his bike he directed his attention at Gambit, "You let me deal with Rogue, the team doesn't need to be involved in this. If I'm not back with her tonight, then let someone know. I have a comm device on me if shit gets out of hand. Until then, stay outta my way."

Flipping the visor of his helmet down and revving the engine, he peeled out of the garage.

Shaking his head, Gambit made his way toward the mansion. 'Wolvie said he doesn' want de team involved,' Remy smirked to himself, 'but since when do I do what 'm told?'

Making her way through the crowded city streets as quickly as possible, Rogue wondered how long it would be before Logan attempted to follow. After everything that happened, she didn't doubt he would try; she knew the man. She knew how stubborn he truly was, and even if he hated her, he would try to bring her back. The man would never admit it, but he had a moral code that would put Cyke to shame. He had considered her his obligation, and he would be blind in his determination to fulfill that obligation. That same blind determination and sense of honor, was part of what made him so endearing, so easy to love; and what made you want to choke the life out of him all at the same time.

It killed her to think she might never see him again, see her friends again. If they didn't hate her for what she'd done to Logan, they would surely be disgusted by her 'selling out'. She felt the jagged pieces of her heart weigh heavily in her chest, as she walked the last block to the institute. The closer she got, the harder it was to take the next step. The Logan inside her head was screaming at her to turn around, telling her that everyone would understand. Telling her she was making a mistake. The other voices had faded for the most part, but never his. He'd become her voice of reason over time, and she'd come to rely on his instincts. Now she railed against them as the guilt snaked through her, and the doubts crashed over her again and again. She shut her eyes and tried to push everything to the back of her mind, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it.

'Just breathe,' she chided herself as she climbed the marble steps in front of her. Even as she tried to convince herself she was doing the right thing, she couldn't help but feel like a lamb being led to slaughter. Biting back the urge to turn and run she put her hand on the large door handle. Stopping, she took in a deep breathe. 'At least I finally told him I loved him.'

Pulling open the door, she tried to banish all thoughts of Logan. She could never go through with this if she kept thinking about him. She wiped away the single tear that trailed down her cheek as she stepped through the door way. There would be no turning back after this, the final step. She only hoped it would be worth it in the end.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wolverine was many things; some would describe him as an asshole, others would call him a hero and a good friend. However, there was one thing that everyone would agree on when it came to Logan; when that man put his mind to something, there was no stopping him. Right now his main focus was on finding Marie, HIS Marie, and there wasn't a damn thing in heaven or hell that would stop him.

Logan maneuvered the bike through traffic with practiced ease, as he made his way towards the behemoth that was New York City. Cringing inwardly as the first mingled scents of garbage and pollution that hung on all large cities assaulted his nose, he thought again about why he preferred the wilderness. The air was clean and pure, and there was no hustle and bustle. No never ending stream of traffic and no large sea of people to drown in. He wondered again why he stayed, and again the answer was obvious. The wilderness wasn't where Marie was. She was here, and that is where he would stay. 'Though, soon as I get that girl, I'm never letting her out of my sight again,' he thought.

Focusing on the task at hand, he began making a mental list of the things he knew.

Remy had said he'd dropped her at Grand Central Station, and Logan grimaced. She wasn't making this easy, but at least he had some advantages.

Once he singled out her scent from the cluster it would be easy enough to follow. She hadn't had time to grab a purse or cash, so that meant no cabs. No cabs meant he had a chance; no cabs meant she would be on foot, and that bought him time.

He didn't know where the hell she'd be heading, but judging by the sterile smell that had come off of her, it certainly narrowed down the list of places to start. Weaving between the cluster of cabs and assorted cars, he tried to think of everything she'd ever told him. Anything that could provide a clue as to what the fuck was going on with her would definitely be a good thing at the moment. Most important rule when it came to hunting: know ones prey. Being prepared made the hunt that much easier. Only with Rogue, there were other personalities that occupied her mind; outside influences that reared up seemingly out of the blue.

Even with the difficulties that presented, it also gave him another advantage. After all, she'd touched him more than anyone else. She'd also confided to him that while the others' voices had dimmed, his had remained strong. His voice had guided her, comforted her, and supported her. Logan only hoped she listened to that voice, and whatever warnings it must be giving off, now.

Images of her flit across his mind and he closed his eyes tightly, as the last words she'd said to him replayed inside his head. Under any other circumstance he would have basked in the after glow of her whispered "I love you", and more than likely would have shown her just how much he loved her back. The way she'd said the words however, and the look on her face when she had… It had been too much like goodbye.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to focus instead on what he had to do now. If he kept seeing her face and hearing those words, he'd never find her. He'd go mad before he ever got close. His subconscious had other ideas, and continued to torture him by sending up flashes of when he'd first met her.

From the moment she'd climbed into the cab of his truck and asked for food to her smart assed commentary; there had just been something about her. She had been the first person to show legitimate interest in him as a human being, beyond some quick fuck in a cheap motel room. No one had ever asked if the claws had hurt, they'd either been too scared to find out, or never bothered to think about it.

But she had.

He had watched her grow from a scared child, to a strong and determined woman; he'd be damned if he allowed anything to take her from him now. He'd lost too much already, and she was very much HIS. Everything else may have been taken from him, but he wasn't about to add Marie's name to that list.

Pulling up alongside the curb, Logan dismounted from the bike. Making his way up the steps of Grand Central he sniffed for any signs of Marie. Finding the bench she had sat down on while she waited for Remy to get far enough away was all the encouragement Logan needed. He followed the scent back through the entrance doors and away from the building. Between the time it had taken for him to get there and the amount of people that had passed through since, the scent was faint. Occasionally however, it would grow stronger in just the right places. Places she had bumped into or touched - those small mistakes kept him headed in the right direction. He had to wonder if the part of him inside of her had subconsciously sabotaged her plans. The scents left behind were like olfactory breadcrumbs, and he knew she wasn't that careless; after all, he had trained her.

He had taken all of the junior X-Men into the woods for a flight before fight exercise; he figured they needed to know everything if it would mean the difference between a couple of bruises and death. It was the first time Marie had told him that his voice inside her head had whispered to her what to do. She'd avoided making unnecessary contact with anything in her path, and had instructed the others following her to do the same. He almost hadn't caught her team, until Jubilee felt the need to pick the 'Wicked Cool flower'. It had, of course, been yellow. In the end, that had been the thing that led him right to them. After lecturing Jubilee on the importance of the exercise, he'd pulled Marie off to the side. He remembered her smile at his compliments and the faint blush when he'd put his arm around her waist as they walked back to join the others.

Logan looked up when the trail started leading up a flight of ornate marble steps. Glancing at the building, his stomach dropped. He was standing outside of The Institute of Genetic Fundamentals. It was a known distribution center for the "cure", and also the latest lab that Cyke had gotten information on. They'd been planning a raid on it since they'd gotten back, and it seemed that more reports about strange occurrences and missing mutants came in about the place daily. If this was where Marie had gone, things were much worse than he'd feared.

Logan quickly formed a plan as he made his way to the back of the building. Find a door, bust in, find Marie, and get the hell out. It wasn't a very evolved plan, but it sounded pretty damn good to him at the moment. He'd already lost too much time waiting for Gumbo, and there was no telling what danger she could already be in.

Finding one of the employee exits, he released one of his adamantium blades with a SNIKT and sliced through the lock. Sliding through the door he made his way stealthily down the corridor, searching for any sign of Marie.

Rogue had entered the Institute with every instinct she possessed, screaming at her to turn back; to go back to Westchester, to go back to Logan - Logan's instincts that she still possessed screamed loudest of all. Under normal circumstances, she may have listened. Her drive for answers however, drove her more than her fear; in the end it was what gave her the strength to continue forward. She'd gone in, completely ignoring the secretary, and walked straight to the back.

When the woman began to protest and clamped a hand on her shoulder, Rogue spun. Popping the claws on her right fist in an imitation that would have done the Wolverine proud, she let out a low and menacing growl. "I need to see Dr. Agee and I'm gonna see him now. Got a problem with that, bub?"

Backing off, the horror written plainly on her face, the secretary stammered an unintelligible response. Retracting the bones safely into her fist, she watched as the wounds knit themselves together. Gritting her teeth, she pushed through the double doors in front of her. With a flick of her wrist, she sealed them shut with a magnetic pulse, before looking for the good doctor.

She sniffed the air experimentally, the way she'd seen Logan do it a million times over, and was rewarded with the scent she'd been looking for. Rounding the corner, she tried the door in front of her. Wiggling the handle and finding it locked, she summoned the stolen powers once more and ripped the door from its hinges.

The sight that greeted her as she strode through the ravaged door caused her to stumble backwards into the wall. She didn't come face to face with Dr. Agee; instead, directly in front of her stood the creature from her nightmares. He was leaning over a young boy with bright green hair and assorted scales, a vial of sickly yellow fluid in his hand.

Eyes wide and gasping for air, the whispered name fell from her lips.

"Sinister."

Turning to acknowledge her presence, the red eyes flashed and the black lips curled against the pointed teeth in an evil grin. Placing the vial on the metal surgical tray, he began to walk towards her. Reflexively, she unleashed the claws and backed herself further into the wall. The action seemed to amuse him and he let out a low chuckle.

"Don't come any closer," she warned, eyes glued to the thing in front of her.

"Is that anyway to thank the man responsible for your wonderful new gifts?"

Her eyes traveled once again to her hands and then back up to Sinister. She began to shake as the anger took over and as she narrowed her eyes, she hissed," What did you DO to me?"

He let out a full laugh that sent a shiver down her spine as he moved closer. Tilting his head to the side, his red eyes focused on her. "You should be thanking me Rogue," he paused as her eyes widened in shock, "Oh yes, I know who you are. Rogue, one of Xavier's precious X-Men." He sneered at the name as he continued to move closer to her.

"Stay AWAY from me." Her voice was shrill and her shaking visible. Instead of backing off, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. Raising her free arm, she brought the claws down in a forward arc, slicing through his skin easily. For a moment, she internally smiled, thinking she was free to flee. However, she watched in horror as the damage she'd caused knit itself together, almost as if it had never been there in the first place. Taking advantage of her shock, Sinister grabbed her free hand and pinned her arms behind her. Leaning forward, he kissed her full on the lips. Repulsed, she spit in his face, and his eyes narrowed.

"Dear girl, you are a fool." Pulling back his fist, he slammed it into the side of her face. She felt the darkness overwhelm her as her body slumped in his arms.

Rogue opened heavy lidded eyes, and for a moment thought that it had all been just another nightmare. She shut her eyes again when she realized that this time the nightmare was very real. Gingerly she tested the restraints keeping her arms down before grunting in frustration when they wouldn't budge. She felt the tears of anger and frustration well in her eyes and tried to fight them back; losing the battle, she began to sob bitterly on the medical bed.

'Now ain't the time to cry darlin', you gotta think of a way out of this.' Logan's voice resounding in her mind was soothing, even with the admonition.

'Focus on what you have to work with,' it continued, 'You can break down when you're outta there. Right now you need to concentrate.'

Taking in a shaky breathe, she steeled herself against the bitter panic that threatened to overwhelm her. Closing her eyes, Marie focused on what she knew, and started to formulate a plan.

When the honey brown eyes opened again, the scared girl that was Marie was nowhere to be found. Rogue was now in charge, and she was determined to live up to her chosen name.


	7. Chapter 7

_'Is unspoken thoughts'_

_-Flashback-_

No. No no no no no no. NO.

"NO!" The scream tore through her throat and the ice around the room began to dissipate.

'It wasn't supposed to happen this way; it wasn't supposed to BE like this,' she thought.

"There's a smart girl, wouldn't want anyone getting hurt would we?" Sinister's lips curled in the ugly facsimile of a triumphant grin as he motioned for one of the other mutants in the room to advance. He never took his eyes off of Rogue, or his hands from the neck of the prone form in front of him. The helpless frustration and rage built inside of her, and she almost welcomed the effects of the drug when she felt the sting of the needle in her neck.

* * *

-She was lying down, and she was sleeping. Sleeping was always good, no danger in sleeping. She didn't have to constantly avoid touching anyone in her sleep, and she could shed the multitude of layers she wrapped herself in. Sleeping was perhaps her favorite activity, but someone was disturbing that sleep now. The persistent shaking continued, and she groaned her displeasure.

"Rogue. Marie. Wake up darlin'. Now's your chance!" The voice sent a chill down her spine as the events of the past 24 hours pushed their way to the forefront of her mind.

"Logan?" Her voice was husky from sleep, and she tried to process what his being there meant. He'd come to rescue her again, even after everything that had happened. Logan would get her out of the hell she'd found herself trapped in. So why was she so afraid?

"Yeah baby, it's me." The smile he gave her was one full of reassurance; the reassurance of a man afraid of nothing, and possessing an indomitable will.

"Oh God Logan, I'm so sorry." She found herself apologizing as past caught up to present in her mind. She sat up and reached for him, before realizing that she had no gloves on. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for understanding, for forgiveness.

Using her hair as a shield Logan cupped her face and tilted it towards him.

"You got nothing to be sorry for sweetheart, but we gotta get you out of here. Can you walk?" His voice was gentle, and his words helped to assuage her guilt. She tested her legs by stretching slightly and wiggling her toes. Once she'd determined that everything was in working order she answered him.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she grinned, "I can walk."

He took hold of her arm where the flimsy material of the hospital gown covered her and helped her out of the bed. With a sly grin he spoke, "Good, it would make our escape a hell of a lot more difficult if I had to carry ya." He finished with a wink when her feet touched the floor.

"Now let's get out of here darlin', I can think of much better things to be doin' right about now."

With one arm around her waist for support, they made their way quickly and quietly to the door.

* * *

So far his entry had gone undetected as he made his way stealthily down the winding corridors. Following the distinctive scent of Marie, he hid behind a wall at the sound of approaching footsteps. Seconds later, a single nurse exited the nearest door way with a dossier in her hands. Taking a quick glance, Logan noted the label on the file folder and suppressed a growl; the words Rogue and Anna Marie D'Ancanto were easily identifiable. He felt his skin crawl, and had to fight the urge to release the claws that ached beneath his skin. Waiting until the nurse had rounded a corner before he followed, he hung back. Slinking silently down the remaining hallway, he listened as she passed through a door and began to speak. 

"Here's the file you requested, sir."

"Rogue?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Madeleine. Has she woken yet?"

"No, sir. Should she be? Woken that is?"

There was a pause and then the faint shuffling of paperwork.

"Yes," another pause, "Yes. We may as well begin. No time like the present." The voice was cold, perfunctory.

"I've never seen any like her before. Is it true, sir? Is it true what she can do? That she absorbs the soul of anyone she makes skin to skin contact with?"

The man behind the door laughed; the eerie sound echoed beyond the sealed door.

"She's quite an interesting specimen. She absorbs the memories, abilities, life force, and characteristics of others she touches... Exquisite DNA, highly malleable. The possibilities are endless with this one; as long as the necessary precautions are taken, she poses no threat."

The nurse moved closer to the door, and Logan pressed himself into the wall.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Madeleine?"

"What subject would you like me to prepare for the tests with the girl?"

"One of the Alpha levels - it's time we put the newest containment cells to use."

"Yes, sir."

Logan felt the ice creep up his spine at the words, and a flash of masked doctors drinking champagne flashed before his eyes. He wouldn't let them do the same to Marie; he wouldn't let them inflict that horror on her. No matter what it took, he would find her. He would find her and he would get her out of there, and he would never let her go again.

It wasn't until a considerably tense moment later that he felt the pull. It was a draw that reached straight to his bones; while it wasn't painful, he was hard bent to resist it. Something inside of him recognized the touch. It was familiar; gentle but strong, easy going, but unrelenting. It was utterly Marie.

* * *

"Just through this door, darlin'. You make it through this door, and we're outta here," Logan disappeared through the doorway and into the darkness beyond. 

Reaching blindly Rogue tried to follow, and stepped into the shadows. "Logan?"

Her voice echoed along the empty halls, the darkness intimidating in its silence.

"Logan, where are you?"

Using her hands to guide her along the wall she called out again tentatively, "Logan?"

She gasped when a hand closed around her bare wrist, and she was snapped awake.

Standing directly above her, with his hand clasping her wrist, was the grotesque face she'd come to associate with the man called Sinister. His mucronate teeth displayed in an amused simper, he repeated the name she'd called out in her sleep. "Logan?" The scorn with which he said the name caused her to grit her teeth. "I'm so sorry, my dear, but you'll have to be satisfied with me. Logan isn't here."

"Is it too late to ask for a refund then? I bet that's why you went into genetics, isn't it? Tryin' ta fix that ugly mug of yours? Good luck with that."

His empty eyes narrowed and he drew his hand back. Instead of flinching however, Rogue braced herself for the hit, but it never came.

"You would do well to watch that sharp tongue of yours, little one. You have no idea of what I'm capable of doing to you."

"Well, sugar, since you're so obviously fond of hearing yourself speak, why don't you just fill me on in?" Her accent honey coated the words, but couldn't hide the malice that dripped from them.

"You really are a ball of fire aren't you? That's one of the abilities you possess, is it not?" He tilted his head in her direction and waited for an answer.

She smiled in false indulgence and bat her eyelashes, "I dunno sugar, why don't you give me a lighter and we'll find out," before ostentatiously winking.

He sighed, annoyed. "You will be my greatest creation. With your DNA I will finally have the key to creating the Super Mutant. Whenever you absorb someone, you retain a piece of them. Your DNA actually conforms, it holds the changes. Through you, I will be able to make more like you. Through you, I will be untouchable. Rest now. The first absorption will take place shortly. As for your powers, they are useless in this room. Nothing you do inside these walls will facilitate your escape."

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth to keep it from trembling as she glared at his retreating back. She didn't know what was worse: the fact that Logan's rescue had been a dream or the fear of what was to come.

The harsh disappointment when she realized everything with Logan hadn't been real had helped her to shake off the last vestiges of sleep. Somehow, as her conscious mind replaced her subconscious, she was comforted nonetheless. There was a part of her that knew, on the edges of peripheral thought, that Logan was somewhere within the walls of the Institute.

Rogue didn't know if it was the distinct metallic signature of his bones, or a more primal instinct; but she could sense him just beyond her reach. Thinking back, she remembered one of the Professor's lectures about magnetic fields and the threat Magneto posed if he tapped into them. If someone had asked her later how she had known what to do, she'd be unable to answer. At that moment however, her need, her desire for Logan transcended and eclipsed all thoughts of the impossible.

Visualizing Logan and focusing on the metal that ran throughout his body, she opened herself up to the planet's magnetic fields. The one thought coursing through her mind, was to become a magnetic homing beacon.

'Because I have a clue what I'm doing,' she scoffed. 'Right. I may not be able to use my powers to get OUT, but he never said anything about bringing anyone else IN.'

With a new sense of determination she settled herself against the hospital bed. Centering her power she fixed her mind on Logan once more and released the longing she felt.-


	8. Chapter 8

'Is unspoken thoughts'

-Flashback-

-Once the pull began Logan found it incredibly easy to locate Marie. While he was functioning off of his own will power, she didn't give him much leeway. He followed the insistent tug at his bones through the maze of hallways, until it brought him in front of a door noticeably different than the others. There was a faint pulse of electricity running through the walls that cemented the difference between this room and the others. Whatever or more importantly whoever was inside THIS room, they didn't want out. A SNIKT sound slightly echoed off the walls as Logan released the blades housed in his forearm, and plunged them into the keypad on the wall.

She'd been at it for hours. Well, what FELT like hours anyway. 'This has to be working,' she sighed. 'Maybe it's time for a plan B.' Rogue felt Logan nearby, but after everything that had happened she couldn't be sure. Wishful thinking could play terrible games with a person's head, and she wasn't ready to set herself up for disappointment.

Seconds later, she found she had no reason to worry. Rogue jumped from the bed into a fighting stance, when the lights flickered and the door sprang open with a groan. Instead of the enemy she'd prepared herself for, stood the best sight she'd ever seen.

"You rang, kid?"

"Logan!" With a yell, Marie leapt at him from her position next to the bed.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she clung for dear life. Having stumbled ever so slightly after her launch into him, it took him the briefest of milliseconds before wrapping his arms around her waist and inhaling her familiar scent. "Logan," she breathed his name out in a contented sigh and released her hold on him.

"It took you long enough." She smirked at him before playfully punching him in the shoulder.

He snort in disbelief, eyes wide, "Well you didn't exactly make it easy, Marie!"

Grinning, Marie crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Oh sure. Blame ME," with another smirk she continued, "and all this time I thought you were supposed to be the best at what you do."

Letting out a low growl he spoke, "I AM the best, darlin'."

"Humph, the best would've been here BEFORE they had time to put me in this awful paper dress."

Logan noticed the paper thin hospital gown and took a second to appreciate her next to naked body. Even in that she looked stunning and he smirked, before cocking an eyebrow.

"Had to make sure you learned a lesson."

Rogue's eyes flashed angrily and she glared daggers in his direction, before the faintest trace of a smile crossed her lips. With the flick of her wrist she brought his hand up, and forced the mighty Wolverine to smack himself in the face.

"What the fuck, Marie!" Logan stared at the hand that betrayed him, and creased his eyebrows at the indignity.

Giggling, she put on her best Southern Belle act, "Had to make sure you learned a lesson, sugar."

"Keep it up, kid, and I may just let those goons have you."

Aghast, her mouth gaped open. "You wouldn't dare, besides who would keep you on your toes, old timer?"

"I would," he grinned wolfishly at her, "and call me old timer again, and you won't be around long enough to meet your replacement. Now find some clothes, I wanna be out of here long before they figure out you're gone."

While Rogue rummaged through the cabinets and drawers around the room for something to wear, she was aware of Logan's eyes on her back. She'd been grateful for the distraction of their banter, and had tried using it to cover her fear of the situation. It was easier to pretend like nothing was wrong, than to face impending doom. Memory wouldn't give her a measure of peace however, and she was constantly reminded that she had been the one to get them both into this mess. Her eagerness for a cure had led her here and had led Logan to follow her. With a small 'Hummph' of triumph, Rogue pulled out a pair of scrub pants and a matching shirt. It wasn't much, but it was better than the open backed hospital gown she currently wore.

Turning, scrubs in hand, she grinned at Logan before gesturing him to face the wall with her finger. Rolling his eyes, he complied with the directive. Taking a moment to admire the hard back and broad shoulders in front of her, she took notice of the tension that lined the well defined muscles. Logan's agitation was palpable and she knew that even though she'd escaped it so far, there was a long and serious talk in the very near future that would be directed her way.

Untying the knots in the gown, she slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Logan picked up on each brush of fabric against her skin and the sound the material made as it pooled at her feet. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, he tried not to think about the expanse of pale, naked flesh behind him. The silence was uncomfortable and he could feel the fear radiating off of Marie.

"What've they done to you, kid?" throwing the question over his shoulder, he risked a sideways glance in her direction.

He heard the rustle of the scrub top as she lifted it over her head and it slid into place before she answered.

"Tried to turn me into some kind of super mutant. His name is Sinister, he's obsessed with mutations. He hasn't really hurt me though." She stepped into the scrub pants and pulled them over her hips, wriggling slightly.

"Good thing for him. I'll kill him quick and easy since he hasn't hurt ya."

She knew he was trying to put her mind at ease. She never could get anything past him, he was worse than a lie detector. Worse still was that he knew her better than anyone. Any change in her body language and he picked up on it. It's why she'd avoided him when she'd started all of this in the first place. She'd thought it had been a miracle that he hadn't picked up on anything before he did, and now she thought it had been a well disguised curse.

Walking up behind him, she placed a gloveless hand on his covered shoulder.

"You all done?"

She grinned, "All done, sugar."

"Thank god, I thought we'd be here forever."

She swat him playfully, thankful that he'd again changed the subject from the task at hand.

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

With a smirk, he raised his left eyebrow. "You females always take forever to get ready. I thought you had to put on make up or something. Maybe do your hair for our grand escape. Never know who might see ya."

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him before looking down at her bare hands. "Too bad they didn't have any space gloves lyin' around," she said softly as she ran a hand over the exposed flesh.

"Don't worry Marie," Logan reassured her, "I won't let any of them touch ya."

She took in a shaky breathe and released it. "You promise?"

"I promise. So what's the plan, darlin'?"

Confusion and shock colored her face. "Plan? This WAS the plan. You come, we go. That's the plan."

Logan let out a low chuckle, "You haven't really thought this out have you, baby?"

Rogue sighed, "Honestly, Logan, getting captured by an ugly, insane, mad scientist mutant from HELL wasn't high on my agenda. I didn't really plan on it ya know?"

"You seem to be pretty damn good at it."

Again she stuck her tongue out at him, reminding him of the young girl she'd been when he'd first met her.

"At least Magneto wasn't THAT ugly. I mean, have you SEEN this guy?" she asked, pantomiming disgust.

"No, kid, I haven't. I'd kinda like it if I didn't. Not today at least. I want you far, far away from here first."

A sound from the doorway alerted them to the presence of someone else. Logan whirled, pushing Rogue behind him to face the threat while cursing himself for his distraction.

Sinister stood in the doorway, vehemence radiating off of him.

"You're not leaving so soon are you? We were just getting acquainted, my dear." He paused when Logan stepped forward and unleashed the claws on either hand. "And I see you've brought a friend," Sinister acknowledged, "How charming."

Logan growled low in his throat - the Wolverine coming to the surface. "This doesn't have to get nasty, bub. We can just walk out of here and you can live. Choice is yours."

The bellowing laugh that the statement prompted made the hairs on the back of Marie's neck stand at attention, and drove a stake of fear down her spine. They didn't know what they were dealing with and they hadn't been able to assess the threat Sinister posed; that alone put them at a disadvantage. Stepping forward Sinister locked gazes with Rogue. His eyes promised terrible things to come, and she tore her eyes away.

Feeling frozen to the spot, she could only watch as each man sized the other up. With another growl Logan leapt at Sinister, claws extended and directed towards the evil mans face. Sinister simply raised a hand and Rogue screamed as a concussive blast of energy poured from the outstretched palm. Logan was thrown back into one of the stone walls as the smell of burning flesh pervaded the air, and she fought back the urge to wretch at the sight of his charred flesh. Anger and despair fought, and her anger won.

Clenching her teeth, she seethed; her fury rolling off of her in waves as ice crystals began to materialize throughout the room. Her breath came out in a white cloud and she could feel the cold quickly spreading throughout her body. With a malicious grin, she began to form the materializing crystals into a solid wall. She thought back to the first time she'd seen Bobby perform the trick. Stryker's men had been about to take Logan, and she had pled with him to do something. Marie planned on using the same trick to buy them both time. Logan's healing factor was already kicking in - the scorched flesh knitting itself back together and unmarred tan skin took its place.

A sound on the other side of the ice brought her attention away from the injured man on the ground directly in front of her. The shadowy figure on the other side called out to her, his very tone mocking her efforts.

"This is futile, little one. Why don't you make this easy on yourself? You're only delaying the inevitable."

"Go to hell."

"Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven. Isn't that the way the saying goes?"

A shadow appeared in the doorway and Sinister laughed a deep maniacal chuckle. Rogue felt her hope sink even further as Sinister introduced his new companion. "Anna, meet Ruckus."

A piercing scream ripped through the room and the ice shattered like glass, throwing Rogue unceremoniously next to Logan. Both sprawled in a heap on the floor.

She looked up as more figures entered the room and she saw Logan wince, before gingerly raising his arm to his ear.

"And I thought Jubilee had a loud mouth," he groaned.

"We're in trouble, Logan," she breathed through the ache in her body.

"I see that, darlin'."

Sinister smiled evilly as he loomed over the fallen pair. "X-Men, I introduce to you, The Nasty Boys."-


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Ok, so due to major slacking on my part, and unforeseen circumstances (Hospitals REALLY suck) this chapter is unbeta'd and pretty shitty. My heart just wasn't in it this week, and for that, my sincerest apologies. I'll do better next week, promise! Really… even tho I said that for the past three weeks… but, you're still reading right? 'Is unspoken thoughts'

-Flashback-

* * *

-"Nasty boys? Sure ya don't mean Ugly Bastards?" Rogue quipped before looking at Logan. "What do you think sugar?"

Logan grimaced slightly before pulling himself up on his knees, "Well, they definitely ain't my taste darlin'. Sure are ugly though."

A new voice drew the fallen X-Men's gaze toward the door, "Maybe I can fix that for you." The woman now standing next to Sinister nearly purred the words, her cat like eyes fixating on Logan.

"Looks like it's gonna be a party darlin', you up for it?"

Logan helped Rogue to her feet, being careful not to touch any of her exposed skin.

With a smile, she replied, "RSVP'd and everything sugar."

Whatever fear she'd been feeling up until that point was replaced with the surge of adrenaline coursing through her. Her body ached in anticipation of the fight, her formidable skills hidden deep within the confines of muscle memory. It was an easy shift from scared girl; into confident fighter- her mother had always called her a scrapper. She still had the scars from bygone matches against the boys she'd grown up playing with, her fight or flight instinct had diminished even more once she had absorbed Logan. Logan was a predator in every sense of the word, and the man loved a good fight… the woman was no different.

"As enjoyable as this has been, I have other patients to attend to," Sinister turned to the feline woman, "I leave this matter in your capable talons Lupa. The Wolverine is expendable, you may play with him if you like, but I want the girl alive. I'm sure Leash will be more than happy to assist you. Come Ruckus, we're finished here."

The one he'd called Lupa nodded in understanding as he exited the room with Ruckus, and a girl not much older than Marie herself, took their place against the two X-Men.

Logan looked to Marie as silent communication passed between the two. He would take the lead in this fight, and she would observe if for some reason he failed. He was determined not to.

The two combatants began to circle, both sizing the other up.

"Your boss is making this too easy, I'm not exactly the type that don't hit women," he growled while sniffing the air.

Lupa was less than intimidated by the display, and gave him a ferine smile.

"Wolverines are such fierce little beasts. Quite aggressive creatures," her wild yellow eyes flashed, "I always wondered what it would be like to try and tame one."

"Guess this is your lucky day then darlin'."

With teeth bared, Logan launched himself at the bestial woman, who easily side stepped. She moved as if she could read his mind, drawing him in, only to move again at the last possible moment. Their fight had become a dance- painfully orchestrated as each punch failed to connect; each kick was met with empty space. Marie observed, looking for weakness, while keeping the one they'd called Leash in her peripheral vision. There was something off about the way Logan had started moving. His body seemed slower than usual, each movement taking more energy to propel the next, almost as if there was another war being waged inside of him. Lupa seemed to enjoy herself immensely, looking every bit like a cat toying with a mouse.

Leash sat in the corner of the room enjoying the show, watching for any movement from Rogue. Seeing the determined shift of her body, she laughed. Marie's eyes snapped up to glare at the other girl.

"Your silly beast man doesn't stand a chance against Lupa you know. She's playing with him as it is." Giggling she continued, "Then again, I could end this whole thing now."

"Oh really now? And how would you do that sugar?"

The girl obviously liked to talk, and if they weren't enemies, she would remind her of Jubilee. She forced herself to stifle a laugh. The major difference between this girl and Jubilee however, was that Jubes only pretended to be vapid. If she could get her talking, any information would be a help. They had no idea what they were going up against; enemies with big mouths were generally their own downfall. 'That's how it always worked in the comics anyway,' she thought. 'Evil villain gives monologue about how they're going to take over the world, and how their plan is so brilliant, and how they can't be stopped, blah blah blah."

"Because I can make you do whatever I want. It's my power," Leash began to gloat.

'There ya go, right on cue. Gotta love predictable villains.' This time Rogue didn't try to hide the smile.

Leash's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you."

Marie's smile grew wider at the childish display of anger.

"Quit smiling!" She stomped her foot to accentuate her point.

Bursting into laughter, Marie met her eyes, "My my, is it someone's nap time? Maybe you need a time out. My little cousin used to do the same thing when she was in trouble." The thought brought a new wave of laughter on her, as Leash began to seethe.

Nearly black eyes focused on Rogue, and her world went still and gray.

"Not laughing NOW are you? Soon you'll be doing anything I tell you, even if I tell you to kill your friend. That's my power you see, I can draw your astral form out, and bind you to me. Neat huh? Don't bother trying to fight it, you're only gonna lose." Leash began giggling again.

When Leash attacked, she felt as if she were being separated from her body, and in a sense she was. The insipid laughter of the girl trying to wrench control of her mind away from her drove her determination .The voices in her head screamed at one another, some fighting over how to take control, some screaming at her to fight harder. None screamed as loudly as the Logan inside her head however, his voice telling her to let down the barriers the Professor had trained her to build to control the other personalities. Dropping the walls that kept them sealed in, the voices flooded outward. The myriad overpowered Leash's tenuous hold on Rogue's mind and the would be puppet master dropped to her knees. The release left Marie feeling as if she'd been slammed back inside her own body, and anger flared as she shook off the remnants of the other girl's power.

Taking advantage of Leash's weakened state, Rogue advanced.

"Not that easy, is it bitch?" Pulling back her fist she slammed it into the shocked face before her, and watched as the other woman crumpled to the floor and remained still.

Having taken her opponent out of the game, at least temporarily, Marie turned her attention back to Logan; and gasped.

Logan stood stock still, his eyes nearly closed as a deep rumbling purr resonated from his chest. Lupa stood stroking his neck and shoulders like one would pet a cat, a look of smug satisfaction written plainly across her face. She stepped back when Marie went running up to him and folded her arms across her chest, the smug look never leaving her face.

"Logan? Logan, c'mon. Snap out of it sugar," Rogue snapped her head to the side and demanded, "What did you DO to him you witch?"

Logan's lack of response made her manic as the temperature in the room began to drop.

"Tell me what you've done to him or so help me god I will freeze the blood in your veins." She ground the words out between gritted teeth as the walls iced over.

"You seem like a smart girl, so I'll assume you understand how pheromones work. Like your friend there, I have enhanced animal senses. I can also emit enough pheromones to influence, shall we say, bestial creatures. He's completely under my control, Wolverine is quite an animal."

"So help me god, if you don't let him go…"

"You'll do what little girl? What will you do that would risk your precious Logan? He's so handsome; it would be a shame to see what those claws of his could do to his face. I wonder if they could cut through his neck, or if it would just be incredibly painful. It would be easy enough to find out, shall we?"

Rogue watched as Logan lifted his arm, claws extended, and placed them to his own throat. His expression never changed, never wavered, as he placed the blades against his skin.

Sinister returned to the room as blood began to spill from the shallow cuts Logan inflicted upon himself.

"You can stop this you know," he taunted her as he walked behind him. Pulling a syringe from his coat, he raised it to Logan's throat. "I've had quite a while to study the amazing healing factor you both seem to share, and I've had plenty of time to come up with something to neutralize it. Should we test it?"

'No. No no no no no no. NO. I have to stop this. I have to STOP THIS!'

"NO!" The scream tore through her throat and the ice around the room began to dissipate.

'It wasn't supposed to happen this way; it wasn't supposed to BE like this,' she thought.

"There's a smart girl, wouldn't want anyone getting hurt would we?" Sinister's lips curled in the ugly facsimile of a triumphant grin as he motioned for the recently conscious Leash to advance. He never took his eyes off of Rogue, or his hands from the neck of the prone form in front of him. The helpless frustration and rage built inside of her, and she almost welcomed the effects of the drug when she felt the sting of the needle in her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: So I took two weeks off, celebrated my 21st birthday and enjoyed a mini-family reunion. I come with chapter ten (which is not QUITE as crappy as chapter nine, but pretty damn close) I'm also working on a side fic, and plan on doing a collaboration with LJ's DeepSaltWater… What does this mean? Well, it means that this story should hopefully be finished by the end of July. Hopefully. -Sighs- Enjoy.  
'Is unspoken thoughts'

"God Damnit!" Logan raged, raking his claws ineffectually against the door for the hundredth time since coming out of his stupor.

The metallic screech brought a groggy Rogue to awareness. With a groan she sat up, her hand rubbing the still tender skin of her neck.

"Ugh, this is starting to become redundant."

Logan was by her side half a second later, his arms going around her shoulders in relief before leaning back on his haunches.

"Darlin, you're awake."

"You mean this isn't a nightmare?" she teased, "Damn." She let out a small chuckle before turning serious again.

"How long was I out?"

Logan ran his hand through his unruly hair before exhaling.

"About two days."

"Two DAYS! Oh mah gawd," she breathed, "the X-Men gotta be lookin' for us by now right?"

"Yeah, only problem with that darlin', is that they don't know where they're lookin'."

"No tracer?"

He shook his head in a negative. "No tracer. They destroyed it when they stripped me."

"Damn," she sighed.

"I know darlin', I'm sorry."

"Why did I have to be unconscious for the strip tease?"

Both of Logan's eyebrows rose in shock, "You're crackin jokes Marie?"

Rogue smirked before leaning back, "Would you rather I act like a girl and cry sugar?"

Logan sat himself next to her on the mattress, before pulling her into him.

"You go ahead and cry if you need to, but we're gonna get out of this baby. I promise."

She lay her head on his shoulder before sighing again and stifling a yawn, "I know Logan. I know."

He tried to lighten the mood in an attempt to distract from the tension that radiated from her small frame, "Two days of beauty sleep not enough for you kid?"

Elbowing him in the ribs she giggled, "It takes a lot to look this good, I'll have you know."

Becoming serious she lay back on the mattress, pulling him down with her.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep. We can figure out who to kill in the morning… or afternoon… or… whatever time it is."

Spooning behind her, he agreed. "Sounds like a plan darlin'."

* * *

"Dat's all he said," Remy repeated for what felt like the millionth time. He sat surrounded by Jubilee, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, and Shadowcat.

Cyclops sat rubbing the bridge of his nose, above his ever present ruby quartz visor.

"Logan leaving is not unheard of," Storm contributed, "but it's not like Rogue."

"Actually," Kitty cut in, "it is when you think about it. Logan found her on the road, and she ran when she first got here right? Maybe they met up and took off together."

Jubilee shot a venomous glare at Kitty.

"One, let me point out, that you abso-fucking-lutely nada about Rogue… so shut it. Two, she only took off from here when that blue bitch turned into the human popsicle over here, and fed her all that bull. And THREE, she didn't bring anything with. All her cash, ID, clothes, EVERYTHING is all still in her room." She ended her tirade with an angry snap of her gum in Kitty's direction before looking pointedly at Scott.

"Are you sure Jubilee?"

She shot Cyclops an exasperated look. "I was her roommate for two years. I either bought or picked out her entire wardrobe, and I know where she kept her cash. Even the secret stash, so yes Cyke, I'm sure."

The leader of the X-Men let out a tired sigh before steepling his fingers in front of him.

"Alright, what else do we know?"

"Well, no cash meant no cabs right? If Logan took off after her, then he'd find her. Especially if she was on foot… so at least, chances are that is, that they're together."

The entire table turned their attention to Kitty, who continued, "I mean, Logan can handle anything right?"

"The man is hard to kill, yes," Ororo interjected, "but it does not mean that it cannot be done Kathryn."

"Yeah, but he'd never let anything happen to Rogue."

Scott cleared his throat noisily, "That may be true, but it doesn't change the fact that two of my team members are missing; and we don't know what's happened to them. Nor are we any closer to finding out."

"Not t' mention dat whatever is goin' on had de Wolverine très soucieux. I haven' see him like dat since we dealt wit' de labs back home in Louisiana."

Jubilee's head shot up and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god," she hissed, "Remy, that's IT!"

"What's it?"

"Labs. A Lab! In the cafeteria the other day, when they had their little soap opera screaming match. Logan said she smelled like a LAB! It makes sense, that's the only thing that would really scare Wolverine. That HAS to be it." Her triumphant grin deflated when the reality of what she'd said sunk in.

"Goddess."

"Mon Dieu, we have t' find dem. Who knows what could be happenin'... what dey could be doin' t' dem."

"Kitty," Cyclops nodded in her direction, "get me everything we have on known and suspected labs in New York, and the surrounding states. Ororo, get the blackbird ready for takeoff. Remy and Jubilee, put the rest of the team on standby."

"Why the surrounding states Cyclops? We already established that she didn't bring any money. It would make sense for her to be in NY still, especially if she ALREADY smelled like a lab. That would mean she'd been staying locally right?"

"Rogue was resourceful Shadowcat, and there is always the chance that whoever has Rogue and Logan may have moved them by now."

Turning his attention back to the others, he dismissed them. "Everyone knows what to do, we'll meet back here once we have something to go on. Let's find our people and bring them home."

* * *

Rogue woke to something totally unfamiliar, and not at all unpleasant. Logan's hand rested gently on her hip, his fingers moving in slow circles against her scrub covered skin. His free hand was being run through her hair, and she felt completely boneless.

"Mmmmmmm," she murmured contentedly, "that feels really good sugar."

Logan let out a small grunt, but his hands never stopped moving.

"Forgot you weren't much for conversation when you first wake up," she teased and shifted her body so that she could look at him.

Logan propped himself on his elbow and put his arm around her waist, "And I forgot that you're almost as bad as Jubilee in the mornings."

Marie wrinkled her nose at him and stuck out her tongue, before blowing in his face.

"God darlin', enhance sense of smell remember. You tryin ta kill me?"

"Morning breath is what you deserve after that statement."

The sound of metal clicking against metal brought their attention to the door, and Logan had Marie behind him before she could register that he'd moved. The familiar Snikt as he released both sets of blades from his knuckles had her on her feet in record time. All traces of their light mood vanished as they prepared for whatever lay beyond the slowly opening door.

"Sorry to interrupt such a touching moment, but we do have business to attend to dear." Sinister entered the room flanked by four mutants the pair hadn't encountered.

"We don't have all day, so let's get this over with shall we? No need for blood to be spilled so early in the morning, don't fight Rogue."

"Like hell, bub." Logan ground the words out, muscles twitching in preparation to spring forward.

"Why don't we let Anna decide that Mr. Logan," he turned his focus to Rogue before continuing again, "You don't really want to see him hurt do you?" He motioned to one of the mutants to his right, and a black haired woman stepped forward. With the flick of her wrist Logan went still and straight, and when she curled her fingers into a fist his body arched causing Marie to cry out.

"Zaladane controls metal you see. I believe you are familiar with what that could mean to your would be protector."

"Stop it. Stop! I'll do it, just leave him be!" she demanded.

Sinister nod his head again towards Zaladane, and she stepped back with a satisfied smirk as Logan seemed to deflate.

"Marie, don't do this," he plead, his eyes meeting hers in desperation.

"What choice do I have Logan? I can't let them hurt you, not when it's my fault you're here."

She began to move toward the door when he grabbed her arm, stopping her movement.

"Marie… I," he began.

"I know Logan."

"But, I gotta say it. I love you darlin'." Pulling her into him, he kissed her. He felt the spark of her mutation, felt the pull and unwillingly let her go.

Turning, he watched as she walked through the door and it shut firmly behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: So this chapter is basically filler. Yes ladies and gents, I can admit this. I look at it as a bridge… this chapter takes me from the last chapter to the NEXT Chapter and then hopefully FINISHED soon after. As I've said before, I take bits and pieces from Comic and Movie verse and mold it into my own little verse. Well, now we have Carol… the rest is in the story.

Her knees had nearly given out when the door had closed behind her. At least seven inches of some unknown substance, not metal- not wood, now stood between them. It hadn't been easy to project calm mere moments ago, and yet somehow she had. She'd done it for him; she'd tried to show him she wasn't afraid, she had tried… and now she needed to believe it. Her escort closed in around her, effectively forcing her forward when they began to walk. Casting furtive glances as they made their way through the brightly lit hallways, she attempted to burn a map into her memory. They would need everything they could, every ounce of familiarity, to help them escape if… when, they had their chance.

A scream echoed through the hallway causing Rogue to stop in the nearest doorway. Sinister simply nod his head, and the flame haired woman in front of her shimmered and vanished. Grabbing her arm, he began to pull Marie towards their destination once more.

"What was that?" she asked while casting a frosty glare in his direction.

"Not all of my subjects are as… cooperative as you are dear girl." His smirk was infuriating, and she felt the strong desire to rip it off of his face. If she could hold onto that anger, let it overpower the mind numbing fear… she and Logan might stand a chance.

"I presume you slept well?"

The question nearly stopped her in her tracks again and her eyes widened incredulously.

"I said I wouldn't put up a fight, I don't remember agreeing to the whole chit chat thing pal."

His black lipped grin did nothing to diminish her anger; it just served to stoke the flames of her hatred for him.

"I'm delighted you think of me as a friend." His eyes were cold and calculating- and a part of her knew, inside, that he was baiting her. He was waiting to spring some sort of trap when she was unsuspecting of it, but she had been taught well. You didn't live with two of the worlds' most powerful telepaths without learning a thing or two about mind games.

"For a doctor, you're pretty damn stupid. It's called sarcasm, and you are far from my list of friends." Challenge was written plainly across her face, and she noticed the flare of the mad doctor's nostrils as he picked up on it. The tension fairly crackled between them.

"You wound me Anna, or do you prefer Marie? Perhaps, Rogue?" he cleared his throat and continued, "As it is Anna, you will one day realize what it is I've done for you. When that day comes, you will thank me," he leered in her direction, "You'll thank me in many ways, I assure you."

Her breathe came out frosty and the walls sparkled from the light sheen of ice that had formed over them.

"Yeah well, today ain't that day sugar. Feel free to hold your breath until then." She clenched her fists together until she felt the ice retreat.

Sinister seemed undeterred by her outburst as they stopped in front of another door, "You seem like such an intelligent girl, I find it hard to believe you'd be willing to give up your gift for that… animal… in there."

Narrowing her eyes, she spat in his face. Her voice was foreign even to her ears when she spoke; low and dangerous, and as sharp as any blade.

"You know nothing about me or him, you hear me? So why don't you shut your goddamn mouth so we can get on with it already, and I can get to my cell?"

Calmly wiping the spittle from his face, he replied, "As you wish."

Entering his code into the electronic keypad, he ushered her inside.

* * *

Carol Danvers was what one would consider a strong woman. She was tall with a sculpted body, long blonde hair, and the greenest eyes you had ever seen. She was beautiful, the kind of girl you'd see in the magazines, only with a heart of pure gold. Along with looks came street smarts as well as a high level of intelligence. Carol was perfect, and then she discovered she was a mutant.

She'd been running late to meet her friends, and as it would happen, wound up with a flat. She had pulled over to the side of the road and assessed the damage. With a sigh she'd popped her trunk, pulled out the jack and the spare, and gone to work. While she'd changed a tire before (her brother had fairly insisted she at least know how to change the oil in her car along with the tires) it was the cherry on top of a very long and tiring day. She hadn't realized she had lifted the car nearly a foot off the ground at first, and stared in shocked awe at her hands when it finally sunk in. Unfortunately for Carol, after backing away incredulously, she'd managed to lift herself off the ground. The shock of being able to lift her car with one hand quickly wore off when she discovered that she herself was now hovering in midair. At the discovery, whatever had been keeping her aloft dissipated and she was quickly deposited on the asphalt.

After her discovery she trained herself in the use of her newfound powers. Carol Danvers was nearly unstoppable. With super strength, flight, near invulnerability, and her oft-used "sixth sense", she was a power house. Her biggest weakness however, she still had to breathe.

As an adult Carol had learned that even with looks and several degrees, you weren't always guaranteed an easy road. Being responsible was a job which required a job. For months she had peddled her resume and nearly given up, until she'd been called in for a job interview. She hadn't expected the building that loomed in front of her, and something nagged at her while following the secretary to one of the conference rooms. Attributing the feeling to nervous jitters, she ignored it. She never smelled the gas as it filtered through the vents and into the room, and she hadn't been able to move, much less struggle, when the strange metal collar was snapped in place around her neck.

Months passed and the one that called himself Sinister had come to her almost daily, tried to break her down, and she'd resisted. She suffered through his tests and various experiments for what seemed like an endless lifetime… but she never broke. Carol Danvers didn't break, Carol Danvers didn't cry… and yet when she was brought into Sinister's lab that day, she knew. Staring into the brown eyes of the girl with the white streak in her hair, she knew.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered before their skin made contact, "I'm so, so sorry."

It was then, and only then that Carol allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. She knew, but the knowledge did little to comfort her.

Carol Danvers knew she was going to die.

* * *

The liquid burned through her veins changing everything in its path, burning away the old and creating the new.

"One more session and the change should be complete. Your DNA will be permanently altered, the very template it was formed from, re-written."

It was then that the blonde was wheeled in, her green eyes fierce and proud. She'd looked at Rogue, their eyes locking in silent communication, as understanding flashed across the green orbs.

"I'm sorry," Rogue whispered as their flesh met, "I'm so, so sorry."

A single tear slid down the pale cheek, even as proud eyes seemed to whisper, "I forgive you."

She felt the pull begin, but there was something different, something very wrong. She'd been touched before, and this was like none of the previous times. David, Logan, Bobby, even Magneto had been willing and the transfer had been seamless. Pyro had been different, resisting, and she hadn't gotten as much from him. But this, this was overwhelming. She felt everything that was the blonde, no, Carol, Carol Danvers… rushing into her- infusing her with new life, new strength, and new memories.

Between the fire in her blood and the assault on her mind, Marie screamed while the woman, Carol, opened her mouth in wordless agony. Drowning in the tidal wave of pain, Rogue slipped gratefully into the oblivion that unconsciousness provided, while Carol slipped away altogether.

* * *

Logan paced the confines of the room he'd been sharing with Marie, admittedly the only good thing about being stuck in this living hell. It couldn't have been more than a few hours since she'd walked through that door, and she'd done it for him.

_"What choice do I have Logan? I can't let them hurt you, not when it's my fault you're here."_

He'd picked that time to kiss her- praying to a God that no longer listened, that she would know what he was feeling. Her scream had stopped his pacing and sent him into a full blown berserker rage. Nothing he did seemed to have any effect, and the desperation was like nothing he had ever felt before.

"Marie!" He screamed until his voice was hoarse and pound his fist ineffectually against the door.

He stepped back only when he heard the sound of the locks moving against one another, his breathing heavy as he picked up her scent from the other side.

He was flung backward into the opposite wall as Zaladane entered, one of the other women dragging Marie's still form into the room. As the two women retreated and the door sealed shut behind them, Logan rushed forward. Pulling her into his arms, he brushed the white locks away from her face. Her breathing was steady and at the touch of his hands to her face, her eyes fluttered open.

"Logan?" Her voice was weak and her eyes were already slipping shut again.

"Yeah baby, I'm here."

"Good. Good, Logan… I…," her voice faltered as a tear slid from her closed lid.

"It's ok Marie. No one's gonna hurt you. I've got you darlin', you just sleep."

Her breathing evened out as he carried her to the mattress and gently lay her down. He'd looked for any signs of injury, but found nothing. What burned itself into his memory however, was when she had opened her eyes.

They were startlingly green.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Um, this was actually not intended to end like it does. It wasn't even supposed to have Smut… and yet… it does. This is my second attempt at Smut, so please… be kind. I was blushing profusely as I wrote this chapter, and it was intended to be longer, but the smut bunny got in the way. Then when I was done with it, well, I just thought it would be an appropriate place to stop. From the looks of things, next weeks chapter (13)will in fact be the last. I won't say that for SURE tho... as it was, this story wasn't supposed to gopast chapter 5. This is... 12?Hope everyone enjoys! (Beta'd by my darling C. ) Any and all mistakes are mine tho! **

* * *

"No, Carol. Don't hurt her. Stop, stop please. Please, why are you doing this to me?" Marie's soft whimpers and the smell of her tears woke Logan from the fitful sleep he'd fallen into.

Gently shaking her shoulders, he called out to her, "Marie, Marie darlin'. Wake up now. C'mon baby, wake up now."

Green eyes wet with unshed tears looked into his, before she buried her head into his shoulder.

"God Logan, I killed her. I killed her," she began to sob.

Logan could only stroke her hair and hold her close as her body shook with the force of her crying. When she had cried herself to sleep, nestled against his chest, he whispered to her softly, "Don't worry Marie. I'll kill him for what he's done to you. No one is ever going to hurt you again."

Kissing the crown of her hair he again closed his eyes, comforted by the sound of her rhythmic breathing.

* * *

"Scott!"

"Kitty, have you found anything?"

"I've gone over all the activity of known and suspected labs, only two have the kind of activity that would suggest they have both Rogue and Logan in custody. This theory is also supported by their electrical use and materials that they've had delivered recently. They would need something other than the conventional cell to hold those two you know?"

"Good job, Kitty. Is there anything else?"

"Well, I kinda hacked into New York City's Red Light Camera data base around the nearest suspect area, as well as store surveillance cameras…"

"Kitty…."

"I know, I know… But, I got at least five shots with Rogue on them. One of which is a shot of her heading into the Institute of Genetic Fundamentals, which is also one of the two labs that I've collected data on. We know where they are!"

Scott looked over the printouts that Kitty slid in his direction, before looking back up at her.

"Kitty, get the team together. We move as soon as we have a game plan."

* * *

The first thing Logan noticed when he woke up was that Marie wasn't beside him. He was reassured that she was still in the room by her scent and the sound of her breathing. Propping himself up on one elbow he turned his head to scan the room for her, his eyes settling on her figure in the corner. She was in a classic meditation position, one she had learned from him, eyes sealed shut and concentration written plainly on her face. He'd only ever seen her like this after the Statue of Liberty incident; she'd been struggling to reconcile Magneto's personality with her own. It had been a tough battle for her and one only she herself could fight. He had watched as she'd struggled to integrate everything that was Eric Lensherr, so that the chaos inside her mind would finally quiet down into something that would at least allow her to function normally.

He recognized the determination in the set of her jaw and the way her eyes flickered behind the closed lids. She hadn't even heard him stir.

"Marie?"

She startled when she heard his voice, snapped completely into the present reality and out of her own inner turmoil. Beautiful eyes focused on his face, "Logan, you're awake," she attempted a half hearted smile before standing up and walking over to him.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Looked like you were concentratin' pretty hard just now."

"Ah…" she faltered before clearing her throat, her accent thickening with the nervousness that coursed through her body.

"Do ya trust me Logan?" Uncertain green eyes met his.

"Of course, darlin', with my life. You know that."

The statement prompted a genuine smile this time, and she began to fidget slightly with the hem of her scrub top.

"Close your eyes."

Not knowing what to expect, but trusting the woman in front of him, he felt the mattress dip slightly with her added weight. He could smell her, her fear and apprehension and something else just under the surface, as she shifted closer to him. He wasn't prepared for the feel of her soft fingers on his face and his eyes snapped open to meet her once more. He didn't move as he waited for the pull to begin; he trusted her, which was something almost completely foreign to him, but if she needed to touch him he wouldn't stop her.

After several long seconds passed with nothing happening she sat back on her knees and pulled her hand away from his cheek, replacing it in her lap.

"How is this possible, Marie?" A million thoughts ran through his mind, foremost being how very soft her skin was. He'd dreamt about something like this. This moment, maybe not with the same set of circumstances, but he'd dreamt of how her skin would feel. It was far beyond anything he could have possibly imagined.

She let out a deep breathe, "Carol. It's a gift from Carol."

Sitting up he let the sheet fall to his waist as he put his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into him. Looking into her eyes, their faces scant inches apart, he closed the distance when his lips met hers. The kiss was tentative at first, gaining momentum with each passing second until his lips were crushing hers. His tongue played along her lips demanding entrance, seeking to taste her. When her tongue met his he realized he'd never tasted anything sweeter. Something like fire raced through his veins as he tangled his hand in her hair and lowered her to the mattress. His fantasies of her were nothing compared to the reality, the feel of her nails on his back and the soft moans he elicited from her drove him on. It wasn't until he felt her hands tugging at the waist band of the scrub pants he wore, that he stopped himself.

Disentangling from her was almost painful and the beast inside him howled in frustration. A look of hurt flit across her features as she sat up against the wall, chest heaving slightly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Logan? Did I do something wrong?" The question was laced with insecurity, and her eyes spoke of hurt at the slight.

"I don't want you to do something you may regret." His heart nearly broke as the dismay crashed over her.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke again, "You said you loved me, Logan. Were ya just sayin it because ya thought you'd never see me again?" The uncertainty was back in her eyes, doubt clouding over them like a small storm.

"God no, Marie! I meant every word, but you darlin', you're still so young, and I… I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want to hurt you."

"But I do!" she cried, "This," she gestured at her skin, "this might not last. I love you, Logan, I always have and if this is the only chance I have, WE have… I don't want to live my whole life not knowing what it's like to touch you." Her eyes were downcast, sullen, the anguish clear in her voice.

"To have you touch me," she whispered it as a solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

He moved his thumb to brush the tear drop from her face, his hand lingering on the slightly flushed skin, cupping her cheek. She leant her head into his touch savoring the warmth and strength he provided, even as he moved his thumb down to her lips. She kissed the digit reverently before he pulled her to him once more. The kiss was slow and sensual and both participants were floored by the heat of it.

Gently pull the scrub top over her head, he watched as her hair settled against her naked back. He stared at the pale flesh, at the delicate blush that crept over her body at his gaze. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, before running them slowly up her sides to cup her breasts. The dusky rose of her nipples beckoned him and he moved his mouth to cover the already hardened flesh. At the flick of his tongue over the bud, her back arched, fingers sliding into his hair and pulling. He moved from one nipple to the next, lightly nibbling to draw out pleasured gasps from Marie. Gently moving over her, he began to lay a trail of kisses from her chest to her belly, dipping his tongue into her navel before sliding the pants from her hips. Spreading her legs he positioned himself between them, before sliding his tongue over her clit.

"God, Logan!" she cried when his fingers entered her, her body arching off the bed while he continued his ministrations. It wasn't long before she came, her inner muscles clamping down around his fingers, his tongue moving in circles around the hard nubbin.

"Logan, please," she begged, "Please."

He looked up and into heavy lidded eyes, desire lancing through him at the very sight. Pulling down the pants he wore, he slid up her body, careful not to lay his full weight on her. Positioning himself at her entrance, he looked into her eyes once more, his question clear. She bit her lip as she nod her head in assent, and Logan slid into her. She let out a small groan at the intrusion of his body and the burning sensation as the skin marking her virginity was broken. When she'd adjusted he began to move inside of her, slowly at first, but building a steady rhythm. After a time, he felt her begin to tremble and her inner muscles clench him as her orgasm washed over her; the feeling was enough to send him over the edge. With a grunt and one last thrust he was coming, and it was the most amazing thing he had ever felt. Falling to one elbow he laid his head in the hollow of her throat as she ran her hands down his heated skin. She held his head to her body, even as they shifted, both content and sated for the time being.

She shifted slightly to look down at him, concern making its way to her features.

"What about protection? I didn't even think… I'm not on anything. I didn't think I would ever need to be." She finished the sentence shyly, finding it hard to meet his eyes.

He sat up before kissing her again, "Don't worry, baby, it's not your time."

She looked slightly taken aback, but curiosity won out. "What do you mean?"

Tapping the side of his nose with his forefinger he replied, "I can tell. Now c'mere." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and settled down against the bed.

She laid her head on his chest as he pulled the sheet around them, and both drifted into a contented slumber, temporarily free of any nightmares.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: Ok, so I'm aware that it took me forever and a day to get this last chapter out. I blame real life, and stupid people. Part of me is so, so, SO happy this is finished (because it leaves me free to work on the top secret project that DeepSaltWater and I have been cooking up) and at the same time... Kind of sad. But there are other stories that need writing, and this beast is finally slain. Hope you all enjoy it! Beta'd by DeepSaltWater if it weren't for her, this chapter STILL wouldn't be written! Thanks for cracking the whip sweetie.  
-Translation- -/- is a new scene since fanfiction was being a pain in the ass. I tried loading this chapter for three days!

He was aware of being watched and just couldn't be bothered with it. He was content for the first time in his remembered life, being a prisoner of a mad man aside, and he was determined to hold on to this small moment of peace. The smell of Marie washing over him as she adjusted to get a better view brought a small smile to his face, especially when she barely lifted the sheet that covered him for a more thorough inspection. She lay back down beside him and remained still for the briefest period of time before pinching his arm, hard.

"What the hell Marie?" He sat up rubbing the area she'd nipped, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

She simply smirked before snatching the pillow his head had been resting on, and re-adjusting herself.

"Just testing a theory sugar. That's all."

"And what kind of theory requires you attacking my arm, darlin'?"

"A dream." She said it so matter-of-factly, and the look she gave him told him she knew something he didn't.

"A dream?" Eyebrow raised, no understanding in sight, and he waited patiently for her to explain.

"You see, I had this theory. I was touching you, you were touching me. We were touching, you weren't dying… and, I figured it was a dream. So I had to test it."

Logan nod his head as she finished speaking, "I see. Aren't you generally supposed to pinch YOURSELF to see if you're dreaming?"

"I tried. Didn't work."

"So you pinched me?" He was incredulous, she found it charming.

"Yup."

"And WHY did you think this was a dream?"

She shifted to her side as he lay down beside her once more.  
"Well, it was either a really good dream," she was all seriousness when she spoke, "or a terrible nightmare. Being stuck here, and everything with Carol… but on the other hand…" she let the sentence trail off, and a slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"You got the nightmare part right, but we're both awake. As for the rest well, that was a dream come true."

She smiled up at him, and began running her hand over his chest. Marie began a gentle exploration of his body with her fingertips, making mental notes along the way. Her exploration halted when Logan rolled her onto her back with a low growl.

"My turn," he murmured, and gently nipped at her neck.

It wasn't long before he discovered what made her scream his name.

-/-

Several hours had gone by, and the two lovers lay entwined on the small mattress. Rogue ran her fingers through the hair of Logan's chest and whispered softly:

"My life closed twice before its close—  
It yet remains to see  
If Immortality unveil  
A third event to me

So huge, so hopeless to conceive  
As these that twice befell.  
Parting is all we know of heaven,  
And all we need of hell."

She had been enjoying the movement of his hand in her hair when the poem had come to her, the serious thoughts that only seem to come to one after a period of reflection.

"What are you talking about baby?" He looked down at her as he stroked her hair, and the soft skin of her back.

"Emily Dickinson. It seemed fitting." She shrugged before letting out an exasperated laugh.

"Why's that?" Logan's hands stilled as he tilted her face up to his.

"Because I'm gonna die."

Logan propped himself up against the wall before pulling her up and into him.

"You're not gonna die Marie. I'll figure out a way to get us out of here, understand?"

Rogue sighed, "Easy for you to say. You aren't the one he's making run around like a hamster on a wheel." The statement was without accusation, but not the faint trace of bitterness.

"I know darlin' and I'm sorry, but you can't give up. I mean it Marie, if you give up now, that sick bastard wins."

"I know, I was trying to make a joke." A ghost of a smile made its way to her lips.

"Gotta say it wasn't very funny," he smirked.

"It wasn't very funny," her voice a mocking imitation of his. "Humph, I'd like to see you do better."

Logan quirked an eyebrow, "So this pirate walks into a bar…"

-/-

"Here's what we know," Cyclops brought up the hacked surveillance video that Kitty had presented him, "our people are being kept inside of this building. Lucky for us, it's easy to get into. Our biggest problems at the moment are that we don't know what we'll face on the inside, and how to keep civilians uninvolved."

"So we jus' go in at night. Not as much security den, an' not as many civile t' get in de way eit'er."

"Gambit's right. We hit em' at two in the mornin' and they'll never see it comin'." The pop of Jubilee's gum echoed in the room as the team members contemplated the situation before them.

Scott looked to Ororo before asking her opinion on the matter, "Ororo?"

The weather goddess shook her head in agreement, "I believe Remy and Jubilation have valid points, but we can not simply knock on the door and ask for the return of our friends. "

"No," Jubilee agreed before throwing her thumb in Kitty's direction, "but we DO have a girl who can walk through walls. We send her in, she checks the place out, reports back to us, and gets us in."

Kitty paled at the comment, "These guys have Rogue and Wolverine, who's to say they won't get me?"

"Because you'll have back up Kitty." It was the first time Bobby had really spoken on the subject, and several people raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What? Just because she and I broke up doesn't mean I want to see anything BAD happen to her. We need to get them out, and we need to get them out now. It's a good plan, we hammer out the minor details, and we go in." He shrugged nonchalantly when Kitty glared icily at him.

"So it's agreed then. We go in tonight. Shadowcat will get whatever necessary information we need, and get us inside. We find our people, and free whoever else might be in there with minimal damage to property or humans." Cyclops looked to the X-Men surrounding him and waited for any further thoughts or suggestions. When nothing was said, he dismissed the team with a, "You all know what you have to do, we meet back here at midnight and proceed from there."

-/-

Logan paced restlessly while Marie meditated. He hated feeling helpless, and it happened so rarely that the feeling was nearly overwhelming in its intensity.

"Good plan, sugar."

He stopped pacing to look at her. She hadn't moved, but her eyes were open and watching him. Re-adjusting her legs, she tilted her head up to look at him.  
"We've tried breaking through the door and the walls, pacin' a hole in the floor is the only option we haven't tried."

The words had come out with more of a bite than she'd intended, but the pressure and lack of knowing what was happening was weighing heavily on the both of them.

"Sorry, darlin', thought you were off in your own world there."

"Kinda hard to find inner peace when you're radiating enough anger to turn Ghandi into a serial killer, now c'mere."

Marie extended her hand towards him, bare fingers inviting without the threat of her skin. Taking her hand in his, he seated himself next to her.

"You figured out exactly how this is working yet?" He looked down at their intertwined fingers, and squeezed gently.

"She talks to me," Marie tapped her finger against her temple, "Carol does. It isn't like the others, like you. I," she paused looking for the proper explanation, "it was different. This transfer was different because I took it all."

Logan wrapped an arm around her, "It wasn't your fault baby."

"I know, and Carol knew too. She doesn't blame me, but she's angry. She keeps telling me things; things she learned or noticed since she'd been held here- trying to figure out how to get us out of here. It's like she's taking me apart from the inside and re-organizing the pieces."

A look of concern crossed his face and he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "Not sure I like the sound of that kid."

"It isn't like that," she reassured, "she isn't trying to take over. It's like taking apart an engine and rebuilding it. You get new parts, install them, upgrade, whatever, and you get better performance out of it. I'm the engine and Carol is the new part. I'm getting a crash course on her powers AND mine. She's making me STRONG."

"You were always strong Marie, not a whole lot of people that would have survived what you have darlin'."

"That's not what I meant, I'm," she sighed as she tried to organize her thoughts, " I'm more organized. It's… quiet up there now. She's silenced the other voices."

"Even mine?"

She pat his hand, "No sugar, not yours. I think she kinda likes you."

A low rumbling could be heard through the thick walls bringing Wolverine to his feet.

"Did you hear that?" His expression was intense as he listened for the familiar sound again.

"No, I didn't hear…" her sentence was cut off as the rumbling grew louder and Logan pulled her to her feet.

Both Wolverine and Rogue listened intently as the sound of fighting began to filter into the room.

"Looks like the cavalry has finally arrived," he grinned wolfishly.

"Bout damn time!" She flexed her fingers, and felt the current of strength flowing through her.

Rogue hovered in the air at the sound of something exploding against the door, and Logan unleashed the blades from his forearm with an audible SNIKT. His body tensed, he motioned Marie behind him as another explosion caused the ground to quake. Rogue was only vaguely aware of the body that came hurtling through the wall moments later, even as she pulled the Wolverine back. She coughed as the dust settled and gasped when she saw a familiar, dust covered auburn head.

"Oh my god, Remy!" flying over to him, she knelt by his still form and checked for a pulse.

She looked up in time to see Leash stepping through the decimated wall, malicious grin plastered to her evil face.

Logan leapt at the woman; teeth bared, adamantium blades sinking into her flesh like a hot knife into butter.

The small sound that had escaped her mouth as the metal blades tore through her lungs brought a grim smile to Marie's face. Through the hole she could see several of her friends squaring off against opponents.

"Stay here Marie," Logan barked the order at her.

"You're joking right?" She was incredulous. "You expect me to stay here and do nothing? This is MY fight more than it is yours!"

"Darlin', I can't help the others if I'm too busy worryin' about you. Get Gumbo, and get the hell out of here." He moved towards the shattered wall.

"Logan!"

Stopping dead he turned to her, "Don't sass me Marie, for once would you just do as you're damn told!"

She met his eyes again, and stood. "Fine. Go help the others."

Kissing her briefly, he turned and slipped into the hallway.

'I'll get Gambit out of here and then I'm coming back.' She said it to herself even as she bent to pick up the unconscious Cajun. At her touch, his red on black eyes fluttered open briefly, scanning her face.

"Chere, dat you?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah Remy, it's me." She smiled down at him.

"You sure are a sight for sore eyes girl. We been so worried bout you Rogue, what dey done ta you here?" Taking an appraising look at her, he smirked, "Couldn't have been too bad, you look sexy as ever." He winked, and winced at the movement as she put his arm around her shoulders.

"Listen at you swamp rat, flirtin through a concussion," she grinned before changing the subject, "long story Rems. Can ya walk?"

"Oui, takes more than that ta take me out of the game fille."

Trying not to jar him as she helped him up, she began to support his weight as they moved toward the carnage. Remy murmured, "Voyons vous dans enfer," -See you in hell- as they made their way past Leash's crumpled body.

"Égal enfer vouloir pas prendre son." -Even hell will not have her-

Remy tilted his head toward her, "Didn't know you spoke French chere."

"I don't," she blinked, "Carol does."

Remy's face was a puzzled mask, "Carol?"

Rogue sighed as they stepped through the debris, "I promise I'll tell ya everything once we're out of here," checking to see that no one was paying any attention to the two of them they began to move down one of the hallways, "just as soon as we GET out of here that is."

Cursing silently as they moved Marie wondered how the rest of the team, especially Logan, was doing. The blast that met them as they rounded a corner caught her completely off guard, and she and Gambit flew backwards into one of the still intact walls.

"Leaving so soon?" Sinister sneered at her as he began to close the distance between them.

"Without saying goodbye, now what kind of lady would I be?" Rogue groaned as she sat up and looked over at Remy. His already present injuries the worse for wear; she knew this fight was up to her. She dusted herself off only to be knocked back several steps by a fist to her jaw. Recovering, she popped her neck while glaring dangerously at Sinister; before she answered with a punch of her own.

"Obviously your momma never taught you how to properly treat a woman." With each word she followed with a punch or kick for emphasis, easily landing the hit through his attempted blocks.

"Ya don't HIT ladies," with a roundhouse kick that laid him out, she watched as he fell to the floor before straightening the hem of her shirt, "and I sir, am a lady!"  
She was about to finish the job when she heard a pain filled moan behind her.

"Dat you are Roguey, dat you are."

With a smirk she walked back to Remy. "Tired of crashing through walls yet, Rems?"

"What can I say cherie? The walls, dey can't get enough of ole Gambit."

"Well c'mon wall charmer," she put his arm back around her neck to help support him, "let's get out of here before we run into any more nasty surprises."

Moving as quickly as possible through the labyrinth of hallways, they finally reached an exit. With a wave of her hand the doors swung outwards, the metal running through them under her complete control.

"Dat's new," Remy eyed her curiously.

"This old dog learned a few new tricks, that's all," the streets were quiet with the occasional passerby. New York was nothing if not exposed, and the disheveled appearance of the two X-Men didn't warrant a second glance.  
Satisfied that they were a safe distance from the Institute, Rogue turned to Gambit, "You gonna be ok from here swamp rat?"

"Go, help the others. I'll be fine chere."

She didn't need to be told twice. Hovering a foot off the ground she took off with a speed she had never known on foot. Entering through the door she had mangled in her bid to get Remy out safely, she landed effortlessly. While flying had proved to be faster, Carol's memories had briefly shown that ceilings and flight did not mix. Moving deeper into the building brought the sounds of a skirmish closer, and her heart beat heavily in her chest. She prayed that the others were alright and her mind wandered to Logan in particular. Calling up Magneto's powers she tried to search him out, the metal running through him calling to her like a Siren's song. The increasing volume of the cacophony told her she was in the right place, and she watched as Kitty phased through an opponent, and it fell to the floor sparking defectively.

"Some of these things are robots!" she called out and Rogue heard Jubilee respond.

"How come you get the robot and I get Squid Man?"

Sidestepping the debris, Marie stopped when Jubilee caught sight of her.

"Roguey! Chica! You're ok!" Jubilee paff'd the 'Squid Man' and waved excitedly, all while ducking one of the tentacle arms intent on smashing her into the ground. Even under the circumstances the Eurasian girl was cheerful, and it brought a brief smile to her face.

"Heya Jubes, you seen Logan in this carnage?" She formed a long ice spear and hurled it at the ugly creature, pinning one of the thrashing tentacles down.

"Thanks babe," Jubilee ducked again and came up with a punch to the thing's gut, "last time I saw him, he went thatta way." She shot a thumb behind her in gesture of general direction.

"Thanks Jubes." The two girls hugged briefly before Rogue headed off in the direction Jubilee had indicated.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Kitty huffed.

"Shut it Pryde, and help me get Bobby outside."

She snickered as she moved further away from the two girls. She didn't hold any animosity towards Kitty, but it was always enjoyable to hear Jubilee stick it to her. Thinking about what had happened between her and Bobby served as a temporary distraction, but she still felt as if she'd been traveling through an endless maze of corridors. Moving stealthily, she turned another corner in time to see Logan take off after a shadowed figure. Logan had stopped and she suppressed the urge to call out to him when she saw the person he had been chasing. Sinister now faced Logan, a conniving grin cut across his evil face. Releasing the claws and preparing to leap, Rogue's blood ran cold as she watched Zaladane materialize with one of the other mutates. She only had one chance before she lost the advantage that surprise would afford her. Eyeing an isolated hospital bed, she reached out with her mind and tried to lock onto the metal of the side bars. She knew with his enhanced senses that Wolverine would be aware of the two enemies behind him, but even as good as he was, she planned to even the odds. Gently manipulating the metal on a molecular level, she extracted one of the long side bars. Focusing on her target she brought the pole up like a baseball bat as Zaladane exercised her control over the metal of the Wolverine's skeleton, "Oh no you don't, bitch!" Slamming the woman in the skull Rogue watched as she pitched forward, a satisfied smile on her face. Logan's eyes narrowed as he went for the flame haired teleporter, "I thought I told you to get out of here!"

"No, you told me to get Remy out. I GOT Remy out, and now I'm back." Her attention only partially on Logan, her peripheral vision trained on Sinister.

His opponent vanished, only to re-appear behind him and land a punch to his kidneys. Noting that his trap had failed, Sinister took the opportunity to try and slink off into the shadows once more.

"Not this time," she growled under her breathe before taking off after him.

"Marie, wait!" the shout echoed around her, but she brushed it off and continued forward. Running through the twisted hallways she tackled him; they both slid backward and she pinned him beneath her.

"You know those days when you're angry at the world?"  
Lifting herself from the ground she grabbed a fistful of his shirt collar; lifting him off the floor she pulled his face near hers, "I'm havin one of those, only instead of 'the world', I'm just pretty much pissed at you."

Utilizing every ounce of stolen strength, she pulled back and punched him. His body went flying as she set herself back on her feet, and stalked towards him once more. Crawling backwards in a bid to escape, his back met with a solid wall.

"You must understand. Everything I've done, I've done for you!"

Fury blazed in green eyes as violent anger took over, "You made me a killer! Carol Danvers was a good person, and because of YOU her blood is on my hands!" The temperature in the room dropped as ice spread over the walls.

"It was all done for your benefit!" Sinister's shallow breaths came out in puffs of white, fear plain on his face.

"My benefit? I may never be able to forgive myself for what's happened here, but I can make damn sure it never happens again!"

The force of the ice she blasted through her fingertips knocked him through the wall and into the storage room behind it.

"Assholes with God complexes," she spit on his prone form, "never seem to run out in this business do they?"

She directed the question over her shoulder at Logan's stealthy approach, even as he came to lean against the crumbling stone.

"Sure don't, darlin'. I think they put that as a requirement in 'Evil Villains Weekly' or somethin'."

Both sets of bone claws slid silently from her hands as she kneeled next to Sinister and made the move to shove them into the unconscious man's chest.

"Marie," His voice caused her to pause and look up at him, "you don't wanna be doin' that kid. You're no killer."

She made no motion to withdraw the claws even as her arm wavered, "But he deserves it  
Logan."

"I know that baby, but you'll hate yourself for it."

Her hesitation said it all and he watched as the wall of fury she'd built collapsed inside of her.

"You're right." The claws retracted back into her forearms, and she stood up shakily.

"Why don't you go on back and join the others, I'll take care of him."

"But…"

"No buts darlin', they need help."

"Ok, Logan. Ok."

He cupped her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." The ghost of a smile crossed her features and she started on her way back to the rest of the X-Men. He made sure she was well out of earshot before he released the blades again. Stepping over to the fallen body, he stood looking down on it.  
"She's no killer," he slid the claws deep into the other man's chest, before pulling them back out, "but I am."

Kicking the corpse in disgust he continued, "No one hurts what's mine."

EPILOGUE  
It had been three months since their return and Marie was still adjusting to life as it was. The retention of imprinted powers was a permanent change as confirmed by Hank, and Rogue's training was stepped up as a result. The fight at The Institute had gotten little media coverage, largely due to Xavier's influence, and the files they'd acquired had led to the liberation of several other facilities. There had been some tensions between her and the others once the story had gotten out, but most people had come to accept and forgive. The hardest thing that she had had to face was the whispered rumors about her and Logan. When they had gotten back to the mansion, it had been made clear to everyone that things between them had changed, and in less than a day he'd had all of her personal possessions moved into his room. The trauma of the experience was nothing compared to the scare she'd received after being a week late; until Hank had assured her that she was not, in fact, pregnant. Occasionally she would retreat inside her mind to speak to Carol, and upon her insistence, a small marble headstone was placed in the school's cemetery.

She still attended therapy sessions with Professor Xavier during the week, but the most effective therapy she'd found was lying next to the man she'd never dreamed she'd be able to touch. She had grown up quickly on the road, but she had still been innocent. Magneto had taken her innocence, but she had still been a dreamer. Sinister had nearly succeeded in crushing her dreams, but Logan had given them back to her.


End file.
